


Em Tempos de Guerra

by kabraimperial



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, War, não é exatamente um AU mas enfim, srry to english speakers but it takes way too much work to translate, terceira grande guerra ninja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabraimperial/pseuds/kabraimperial
Summary: A Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja chega ao clímax quando a Vila da Areia sequestra um herói de Konoha. Sem perder tempo, o alto conselho da Vila da Folha designa Sasaki Kazuko - kunoichi experiente mas com um alvo nas costas - para a tarefa de rank S. Entre batalhas, espionagens e traições, ela arriscará a própria vida quantas vezes forem necessárias se isso significar menos sangue no mundo shinobi. Será Kazuko capaz de cumprir a missão e seguir seu caminho ninja até o fim?
Kudos: 1





	1. No Coração da Areia

**Author's Note:**

> Alô povo! Como essa história foi escrita em outro site e já tá completa vou postar todos os capítulos de uma vez. To any reader that speaks another language: I'm proficient in English and am able to understand your comments so don't be shy ;-) Boa leitura à todos! Por favor deixem seus comentários/kudos!

Sasaki Kazuko sentia que seu fim estava próximo.

Era como um pressentimento, algo que vibrava em sua alma. Os batimentos estavam acelerados, mas não apenas por estar correndo; suas mãos tremiam, mas não pelo sereno da noite. Estava completamente só, se aproximando do território inimigo, e sem qualquer esperança pela chegada de reforços. Kazuko tinha uma missão rank S em mãos, planejada e feita somente para ela.

Junto de seus superiores, havia bolado um plano que poderia virar de vez a balança da guerra para os Folha. Sendo uma jonin especialista em rastreamento e armadilhas, era a peça ideal para uma missão de resgate, e essa era uma oportunidade que nenhum oficial poderia negar, nem mesmo Danzo; afinal, seria como matar dois coelhos com uma única pedra. O líder das Raízes finalmente se livraria de Kazuko, e ainda ganharia o crédito por colaborar com a vitória.

A grande questão era que ela teria de se assegurar de que nenhum inimigo os seguisse até a base de inteligência, e para isso muito provavelmente ficaria para trás, bem no coração do País do Vento. Como kunoichi a prioridade sempre seria a missão - não sua vida - e Kazuko estava pronta para sacrificá-la se necessário.

Então por que sentia tanto medo?

Talvez por estar completamente só a dois dias, viajando rumo à morte quase certa. O lado egoísta dela desejava desesperadamente estar com uma equipe de campo, discutindo estratégias e ter com quem se importar além de si mesma. É claro que se preocupava com o refém, afinal, era um grande amigo de infância, mas conhecendo-o como conhecia tinha certeza de que estava são e salvo, ele só precisava da distração perfeita para uma fuga, e naquela noite Kazuko seria essa distração. A kunoichi engoliu em seco com o pensamento.

Enquanto tinha todos esses devaneios, percebeu que o local de destino estava a poucos minutos de distância, talvez a dois ou três quilômetros. Era o momento perfeito para parar, diminuir seu fluxo de chakra e cercar a área com armadilhas. Estava em desvantagem por não conhecer tão bem o terreno arenoso e descampado, mas tinha algumas cartas na manga. Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, apanhou dois pergaminhos de contrato da cintura; abriu ambos sobre uma rocha ali perto, mordeu os polegares e formou rapidamente os selos necessários:

Jutsu de Invocação: Técnica das Cobras Gêmeas!

Em segundos, duas cobras da grossura de suas pernas, com olhos brilhantes e inteligentes surgiram a sua frente. Elas não podiam falar a língua humana, mas Kazuko tinha noção de que a compreendiam:

-Muito bem, sabem o que fazer: sem mortes, apenas paralisia.

As duas assentiram e se afastaram com extrema rapidez, mas antes que pudessem se esconder abaixo do solo a shinobi formou mais uma série de selos e disse em voz baixa:

Técnica das Cobras Gêmeas: Jutsu Múltiplo!

Onde antes eram apenas duas agora via-se um verdadeiro mar de escamas negras mergulhando na areia. Em questão de instantes, toda a área num raio de seis quilômetros estaria infestada por suas companheiras. Se sentindo um pouco mais confiante após usar a técnica, Kazuko decidiu verificar uma... última vez... seu equipamento.

Dentro da mochila que carregava haviam algumas barras de proteína, dois cantis de água pela metade, um kit de primeiros socorros e uma muda de roupas idênticas as que usava. Na cintura, alguns rolos de pergaminho, shurikens e kunais com papéis explosivos, e um kit para confecção de armadilhas no bolso de trás. Por fim, verificou os dois bolsos de seu colete verde. Num deles haviam cinco pílulas de comida apenas para emergências, enquanto no outro havia um pergaminho que sempre carregava consigo desde os doze anos. Estampando um sorriso seco, ela o apanhou e examinou, dando especial atenção ao kanji escrito *yari. Era uma arma bastante simples, mas que já salvara a ela e a seus companheiros inúmeras vezes. O pensamento serviu para renovar a coragem da jovem, que cansada de postergar seu destino inspirou profundamente e seguiu seu caminho.

X

Não fora difícil encontrar a localização dos Areia. Pela quantidade de rastros eles realmente acreditavam que ninguém os seguiria até aquele ponto, ou que pelo menos ninguém seria louco o suficiente para o fazer. Tudo indicava que o esconderijo era subterrâneo, mas Kazuko não podia arriscar usar nenhum de seus jutsus doton tão próxima assim do inimigo. Com seus poderes sensitivos, fechou os olhos e visualizou cerca de oitenta shinobis com níveis variados de volume de chakra. Estavam a vários metros de profundidade e em níveis diferentes. Kazuko precisava encontrar a entrada o mais rápido possível, diminuindo o risco de ser detectada. Focando mais uma vez nos rastros deixados para trás, não demorou mais que alguns minutos para que achasse o alçapão. Ao abri-lo, o ar viciado e fétido do subterrâneo a dominou, e dessa forma ela desceu até o fundo do esconderijo.

A escada enferrujada dava em um corredor pouco iluminado que continuava pela direita. Kazuko o seguiu, diminuindo ainda mais seu fluxo de chakra, mas ainda sim preparada para qualquer conflito. Ela se guiava pelos túneis aparentemente desprotegidos usando suas habilidades até o momento em que sentiu dois chakras bem próximos. Se esgueirando com extrema cautela por mais alguns metros, chegou a uma espécie de prisão. Com seu espelho de bolso, a ninja se recostou na parede e tentou observar a lenta movimentação ao lado.

Os chakras que sentira pertenciam a um único guarda e a seu prisioneiro: um estava sentado num banco qualquer, com a cabeça recostada na parede de pedra e completamente adormecido. Mesmo a distância, Kazuko via o quanto o homem babava. O outro estava dormindo próximo as barras da cela, abraçando as pernas e tremendo pelo frio do subterrâneo. Não percebendo nenhuma ameaça imediata, a shinobi seguiu agachada pelo corredor mais próximo. Vez ou outra se deparava com vigias bem mais dispostos a causarem problemas do que o primeiro. Ela logo os eliminava, sem matá-los é claro, apenas nocauteando-os e prosseguindo pelos corredores sem fim.

Após meia hora nesse ritmo, Kazuko sentiu três chakras mais fortes do que o normal, sendo um deles bastante familiar. Estavam à cerca de duzentos metros a noroeste, e com uma kunai preparada na mão esquerda, partiu naquela direção. Tinha todo o cuidado para não acionar nenhuma das armadilhas de segunda categoria que iam aumentando de número a cada curva. Kazuko logo notou como aquela porção do esconderijo era menos iluminada, mais agourenta que as demais, já pressentindo uma batalha se aproximando. Foi então que, bem na entrada do salão, ela os viu.

Duas sombras faziam rondas contínuas pelo local espaçoso e mais alto do que qualquer outro com o qual a shinobi havia se deparado. Um dos guardas era apenas um moleque, não devendo ter mais de dezesseis anos, mas era sem dúvida dono de um chakra sombrio. Kazuko fez uma nota mental para não o subestimar. O outro guarda na verdade era uma kunoichi, muito mais alerta e desperta do que seu parceiro. Por fim, no canto esquerdo do salão, uma cela guardava o objetivo daquela missão e um dos maiores heróis de Konohagakure. O homem estava descalço e sujo após uma semana como refém dos Areia; fingia estar dormindo, mas Kazuko sabia que este já notara sua presença pelo sorriso discreto que estampava no rosto.

Formando um rápido plano de ação, tocou simultaneamente dois selos escondidos em seus antebraços, e dali surgiram duas serpentes. Ambas deslizaram disparadas em direção aos guardas, mas apenas o moleque de cabelos vermelhos caiu com um nítido baque, já paralisado. A kunoichi foi mais rápida, saltando e atirando uma kunai certeira na cabeça da serpente. Antes que pudesse voltar ao chão, Kazuko já montava uma armadilha aérea feita de fios de aço por pouco não decepando alguns dedos da inimiga, que por sua vez não parecia nem um pouco impressionada. Ela se desvencilhou graciosamente por entre os fios, até cair rolando no chão e levantar as mãos para o alto, em claro sinal de rendição:

-Sim sim, tenho certeza de que podemos fazer isso a noite inteira, mas temos uma missão a cumprir, não temos, Sasaki Kazuko? - Levemente confusa com o tom monótono, mas direto da kunoichi, Kazuko perguntou, ainda na defensiva:

-Você já esperava por mim, não é?

-É claro, fui enviada por Danzo.

Pff, como se isso servisse de alívio para alguém.

-Muito fácil falar. Prove. - Kazuko disse enquanto ainda apontava a kunai em direção a outra. Pelo canto do olho podia ver a serpente restante levando as chaves da cela até o refém.

A kunoichi de cabelos púrpura já parecia esperar por aquela reação arredia, logo mostrando o selo amaldiçoado em sua língua.

Perfeito, uma Raíz...

-Fui enviada em missão de infiltração e reconhecimento há um mês. Satisfeita?

-Nem de longe, mas será o bastante por enquanto - Kazuko disse com um gosto amargo na boca, guardando sua kunai no bolso - Como devo chamá-la até o fim dessa missão?

-... Mei.

-Então vamos terminar logo com isso, certo, Mei? - a outra disse em tom irritado enquanto encarava uma das serpentes sangrando no chão a sua frente, para então seguir em direção a prisão de seu velho amigo. Detestava ver uma de suas companheiras ser morta, especialmente se a morte podia ser evitada. A Raíz de cabelos púrpura deixara uma péssima impressão em Kazuko.

O homem loiro agora estava totalmente desperto, mas parecia fraco. Com o molho de chaves entre as mãos trêmulas, mal conseguia encontrar a fechadura de sua cela, mas ainda sim ostentava um sorriso aliviado. Kazuko devolveu o sorriso, tendo o cuidado de não mostrar intimidade demais na frente da outra kunoichi:

-Bom te ver inteiro, Minato. E então, pronto para um passeio?

-He, desde que você não atraia todos os inimigos para cima de nós, claro. - a Raíz tomou as chaves do jovem e abriu as barras da cela com um som alto e metálico. Sem esperar que pedi-se, Kazuko deu uma pílula de comida ao amigo, enquanto a outra kunoichi parecia ansiosa – ou tão ansiosa quanto uma Raíz pode ser - para sair daquele esconderijo. Servindo de apoio para Minato, Kazuko percebeu como os dois davam uma última olhada no guarda ainda caído no chão:

-Fiquem atentos. A paralisia deve durar algumas horas, mas o tempo pode variar de indivíduo para...

-Você chama isso de paralisia?

O trio pulou de susto com a voz fria do guarda de cabelos vermelhos. Nenhum deles conseguia se mover, e era como se todo o esconderijo tivesse prendido a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Kazuko sentia o fluxo de chakra do moleque voltando ao normal enquanto ele se levantava sem pressa. Limpando a poeira de seu uniforme, ele enfim se virou na direção do grupo:

-Deviam ter fugido quando tiveram chance – disse, apanhando um pergaminho da cintura com o kanji Formiga Negra. Kazuko não fazia ideia do que o guarda era capaz, mas sabia bem que um combate naquele momento só os atrasaria.

Técnica de Marionetes!

Em movimentos rápidos, o moleque invocou uma espécie de boneco envolto em um manto negro, composto por seis braços no total, um rosto comprido com três olhos e chifres vermelhos no alto da cabeça. Ele o controlava com extrema facilidade e tinha um sorriso frio estampado no rosto ainda tão jovem:

-E então? Prontos para o show?


	2. Show de Marionetes

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Bem quando o guarda de cabelos vermelhos lançava a marionete em direção ao trio, a Raíz agiu mais rápido e correu bem na direção do inimigo, sem dúvida buscando por brechas em sua defesa. Kazuko e Minato se moveram desajeitadamente em direção ao corredor, onde ambos poderiam se proteger e analisar suas chances de fuga. Minato estava fora de combate até que a pílula de comida fizesse efeito, o que demoraria mais tempo do que o ideal. Kazuko precisava voltar imediatamente para o salão e ajudar a outra kunoichi, mas de forma a não chamar a atenção de todo o esconderijo para cima deles. Parecendo ler os pensamentos da companheira, Minato disse:

-Ainda não sei quem pode ser esse inimigo, mas tenho um bom palpite, e se estiver certo, àquela shinobi não terá a mínima chance sem você.

-Mas Minato-!

-Vá! Não temos tempo!

Sem pensar duas vezes Kazuko assentiu, ajudando-o a se sentar no chão encostado a uma das paredes. O som do combate frenético continuava ao lado, mas a jovem não podia deixá-lo desprotegido como estava. Se lembrou do que um dos pupilos de Minato entregara a ela antes de sua partida, e remexeu os bolsos:

-Aqui, fique com uma de suas kunais de teletransporte, Rin sabia que precisaria - com o comentário, Minato apenas sorriu e a apanhou, ainda com as mãos trêmulas. Kazuko não esperou mais e o deixou para entrar de vez em combate. No pouco tempo em que ficou ausente, notou que a outra ninja teve algum progresso. A marionete tinha dois braços direitos a menos, e o guarda tinha uma cicatriz nojenta e pegajosa de sangue na testa. Mei continuava procurando por brechas, mas seu ritmo já não era o mesmo.

Kazuko resolveu tomar a dianteira: puxou um pergaminho e em segundos tinha o yari nas mãos, disparando pelo flanco direito do inimigo. Prevendo seus movimentos, Mei seguiu pelo esquerdo enquanto se preparava para pular por cima da marionete. Bem quando Kazuko se aproximava do estranho boneco, o moleque o lançou tão velozmente na direção da outra kunoichi que suas engrenagens fizeram um som metálico terrível. Ela mal teve tempo de se esquivar, e a marionete abriu um buraco enorme na parede onde ela estivera um segundo atrás.

Quando Kazuko voltou sua atenção para o inimigo novamente, era tarde demais. Ele agora invocava mais uma marionete, e dessa vez o kanji no pergaminho dizia Corvo. Esta era bem parecida com a Formiga Negra, tirando o rosto e o cabelo desgrenhado. Pensando duas vezes, Mei recuou para a posição de Kazuko e as duas observavam suas chances reduzirem mais uma vez:

-Há! Onde está aquela confiança toda de uns minutos atrás? - o guarda debochava com um sorriso de canto, esperando.

-Isso está demorando mais do que deveria, Sasaki-san... Temos que ir agora - a jovem olhou incrédula para a outra e apenas respondeu:

-Do que está falando!? Se formos agora ele com certeza nos perseguirá e chamará a atenção de todos os Areia desse lugar, é arriscado-

-Demorei algum tempo para reconhecê-lo, mas agora não tenho dúvidas: este é Sasori da Areia Vermelha! Seu nome e aparência não estavam em nenhum databook que encontrei, nenhum guarda sabia quem esse moleque era, mas agora... agora não temos como-

Técnica de Marionetes! Tiros de veneno!

Impaciente com a demora das shinobi Sasori controlou o Corvo, que começou a lançar dardos pela boca por todo o salão. Ambas esquivavam como loucas, e nesse frenesi não perceberam a aproximação da Formiga. Esta tinha foices pingando de veneno letal que brotavam de cada braço restante, e como se não bastasse, começou a girar a toda na direção de Kazuko.

Técnica de Marionetes! Redemoinho da Areia Vermelha!

Cada movimento parecia ser o último, até que ela pôde aproveitar uma pequena brecha e partir para cima do guarda.

Já não tinha mais seu yari em mãos - este ficara largado no chão em algum momento durante o ataque -, mas ela não precisava de arma alguma para lidar com um titereiro. Quando pensava estar próxima o suficiente para nocauteá-lo, o Corvo surgiu em seu caminho, arremessando-a com toda a força para o outro lado do salão. Mesmo caindo de pé, sentia uma ou duas costelas quebradas. Mei agora era alvo da Formiga, que conseguira fazer um bom estrago em seus braços, agora cheios de cortes e sangue. Aquela visão fez o coração de Kazuko parar por um segundo: com o veneno em sua corrente sanguínea, a Raíz não demoraria para cair paralisada ou pior: morta.

O pensamento foi suficiente para que a kunoichi esquece-se a razão e parti-se com tudo. Com uma série de selos, ela se dirigiu primeiro para ajudar Mei:

Doton: Prisão de Rocha!

No mesmo instante o chão logo abaixo da Formiga se agitou e firmou as pernas da marionete. Foi o suficiente para que Mei escapasse e para que Kazuko decepa-se a cabeça mecânica com seu yari recém recuperado. Aquilo pegou Sasori de surpresa, fazendo-o agir por impulso. Ele lançou novamente o Corvo na direção das kunoichi, mas dessa vez ambas estavam preparadas.

Doton: Barreira Sólida!

Katon: Chuva de Shurikens em chamas!

Com defesa mais ataque combinados, ambas finalmente incapacitaram a marionete restante, agora em pedaços fumegantes bem a sua frente. Devido a lentidão típica dos titereiros, o inimigo não teria a menor chance de escapar das shurikens restantes sem ferimentos, mas suas mãos eram habilidosas e bem treinadas. Puxando mais um pergaminho, invocou uma enorme marionete em formato de salamandra. Ela era mais resistente do que as anteriores, conseguindo proteger o seu mestre completamente.

As kunoichi se entreolharam, apreensivas e revendo seus planos de ataque ou fuga. Aproveitando a deixa, Minato finalmente surgiu no salão como um raio amarelo. Em movimentos rápidos - mas não como costumavam ser devido a sua condição - lançou uma série de ataques tanto na Salamandra quanto em Sasori. O titereiro gritou de surpresa, mas não deixou de causar alguns danos ao outro ninja com as garras do boneco. Após os ataques, Minato se juntou as kunoichi no fundo do salão, arfando pelo cansaço:

-Ele está... mais lento do que antes... se quisermos sair daqui vivos, bem- - Minato dizia para ambas.

-... essa é a hora: vamos! - Kazuko completou – Deixem que eu vá na frente, existem muitas armadilhas pelo caminho!

Todos assentiram e partiram em direção ao corredor, deixando um Sasori atordoado para trás. A batalha cobrara o seu preço, e Kazuko via como o trio penava para seguir em frente. Alguns guardas do esconderijo apareciam em sua frente, mas Kazuko era rápida, pressentindo suas presenças com os poderes sensitivos e incapacitando a todos com a ajuda dos dois parceiros. O caminho de volta não foi fácil, mas após o que pareceram horas finalmente chegaram até a escada enferrujada.

A fuga parecia certa, e a kunoichi que liderava deixou que Minato subisse primeiro. Ela e Mei se mantinham alertas para o caso de Sasori ou outro dos Areia surgissem de repente, mas tudo estava calmo. Talvez calmo até demais. Tudo o que escutavam eram seus próprios batimentos acelerados, e quando o jovem já estava a uma boa distância acima, era a vez de ambas subirem as escadas rumo a liberdade.

Foram precisos alguns minutos, mas o trio finalmente chegou até o lado de fora do esconderijo. Ainda era madrugada, e o vento na paisagem desértica era bastante frio. Minato e Mei já estavam de pé, prontos para partir quando Kazuko saía pelo alçapão. Era difícil dizer quem estava pior, mas ela chutaria que pelo suor e o tom doentio da pele da Raíz esta estava à beira de desmaiar:

-Mei-san, precisa se sentar um pouco-

-Não... não antes de sair da área... eles... eles ainda podem estar nos seguindo...

-É verdade, Sasaki-san, ainda podemos ser seguidos... precisamos de um abrigo para a noite.

A jovem analisou rapidamente a situação. O plano original era que assim que o refém fosse salvo retornassem a base o mais rápido possível, diminuindo as chances de serem emboscados ou rastreados, mas tudo mudara. Havia mais um elemento inesperado para considerar, agora que Mei estava no grupo. Kazuko ainda não confiava completamente na Raíz, afinal, era muito estranho que Danzo a tivesse mandado justamente para a base inimiga na qual Minato ficaria preso pouco tempo depois.

Ainda havia o fato de que, após um mês como infiltrada, ela não sabia da existência de Sasori, que poderia estar manipulando-a facilmente. Fosse como fosse, todos estavam exaustos e precisavam urgentemente restaurar suas forças. Como líder daquele resgate, Kazuko não permitiria que nenhum deles morresse sob sua liderança:

-Muito bem, escutem vocês dois. Aqui ainda não é seguro para conversarmos. Me sigam – como uma unidade, os três shinobis partiram, ainda ansiosos e atentos para o caso de estarem sendo seguidos. Para mascarar suas posições, todos criaram clones das sombras que seguiram em três direções diferentes das deles. Era mais do que o suficiente, mas como precaução ainda havia a armadilha com as cobras gêmeas que Kazuko invocara horas antes.

A kunoichi mal podia acreditar em como tudo saíra do controle tão rápido. É claro que qualquer missão, em especial as de rank S, carregavam esse tipo de risco, mas todos ali passaram muito perto de morrerem naquela noite.

Pelo visto ainda não será hoje que encontrarei meus ancestrais..., pensou Kazuko.

-Ali, perto do arco de rocha! - disse de repente Minato – Teremos algum campo de visão da área!

-Sim... parece um bom lugar - sussurrou Mei.

A outra kunoichi não achava que ali fosse o local perfeito, mas nenhum deles estava em condições de continuar:

-... é melhor do que nada... vamos, mas não baixem a guarda!


	3. Abrigo Temporário

Apesar de tudo, o trio se aproximava do grande arco de pedra.

Este ficava numa área bem mais rochosa do que a anterior, o que trazia mais vantagens do que desvantagens naquele momento. Mesmo sem conhecer o País do Vento como os Areia qualquer um poderia se esconder por algum tempo sem ser percebido de cara. Além do mais, o arco partia de uma pequena colina à outra, com uma passagem escura perfeita para emboscadas e armadilhas. O grupo teria alguma visão e tempo de se prepararem caso inimigos surgissem.

Assim que chegaram à colina mais próxima, Minato e Mei se sentaram com tudo no chão, arfando pesadamente e parecendo um pior do que o outro. Kazuko não havia se dado conta, mas as garras da Salamandra deviam estar envenenadas para Minato ficar daquele jeito, o que a tornava a única do grupo sem uma gota de veneno nas veias. Agora ainda mais preocupada do que antes, se ajoelhou perto dos dois e os ajudou a recostarem suas cabeças na rocha:

-Água, Sasaki-san... por favor... - sussurrou Minato. O shinobi olhava bem no fundo dos olhos da amiga, mas ainda sim parecia desnorteado. Kazuko assentiu, tirando um dos cantis de dentro da mochila e o passando para Minato, que bebeu alguns goles antes de passá-lo para a kunoichi ao seu lado. Enquanto Mei bebia, Kazuko analisava com cuidado os ferimentos nos braços dos dois, e pela profundidade daqueles cortes precisaria se preocupar não só com o veneno para o qual não tinha o soro, mas também para com possíveis infecções.

Respirou fundo e começou a trabalhar. Procurou deixar ambos confortáveis o suficiente para tratar de suas feridas, mas não o bastante para que dormissem ou perdessem a consciência. Queria todos atentos e tão vigilantes quanto possível. Minato até podia ser a prioridade da missão, mas como a Raíz havia sido exposta ao veneno primeiro Kazuko decidiu cuidar dela antes, questão de lógica. Nenhuma das duas estava afim de conversar, e por isso Kazuko se concentrou na tarefa.

Lavou as mãos...

Limpou os cortes...

Suturou...

E enfaixou, tudo com o mínimo de reação da outra. Mesmo sem suportar Danzo e seus projetos obscuros ela tinha de admitir: aqueles ninjas eram durões. Assim que terminou com os braços de Mei passou sua atenção a Minato, que por sua vez não se comportou nem de longe como a outra kunoichi. Toda vez que Kazuko limpava e tentava suturar seus cortes ele fazia caretas e sons altos o bastante para acordar Mei de seus cochilos. Kazuko sorria com a cena, mas assim que levantou a cabeça para checar melhor os dois tudo perdeu a graça.

Estavam ainda piores do que antes: pálidos, suando sem parar, com olheiras fundas e o corpo mole de exaustão. A visão fez Kazuko trabalhar ainda mais rápido e analisar consigo mesma onde conseguir uma cura para os companheiros-

Espera, espera aí. Eu acabei de incluir essa Raíz no pacote de "companheiros"!? Devo estar mais desesperada do que achava..., pensou a jovem.

Terminando de enfaixar os braços de Minato, Kazuko se sentou exausta em frente aos dois, se apoiando no chão com os braços esticados de cada lado. A dor aguda que veio em resposta foi o suficiente para lembrá-la das costelas possivelmente quebradas durante a luta. Não era nada com o que não tivesse lidado no passado, mas ela precisaria tomar muito cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos outros dois. Já tinham problemas mais do que suficientes nas mãos, e uma líder frágil e ferida com certeza não era do que precisavam:

-Pronto. Nada mal, não acham? - ela disse, tentando levantar a moral enquanto se ajeitava melhor, procurando uma posição de não doesse tanto.

-Nada... nada mal mesmo, Sasaki-san. Obrigado – afirmou Minato pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Ele olhou na direção da ninja ao seu lado, acotovelando-a para que dissesse alguma coisa também. Mei podia estar cansada, mas aparentemente tinha energia suficiente para ser insuportável por mais uns minutos:

-Claro, claro... obrigada Sasaki-san – disse enquanto revirava os olhos ainda sem olhar na direção de Kazuko. Foi nesse momento que Mei se sentou ereta, totalmente desperta e com a cabeça a mil. Só foi preciso um instante para que Minato e Kazuko entendessem o que estava acontecendo – Nossos clones foram emboscados próximos a um braço de rio. Seis ninjas. Meu clone acaba de ser derrotado, mas os de vocês continuam lá.

-Em qual direção eles estão exatamente? - perguntou Minato, mais desperto e com a voz um pouco mais firme do que antes.

-Seis quilômetros a noroeste.

-Se não dermos conta deles, a armadilha com as cobras gêmeas dará. Não se preocupem – Kazuko assegurou, o que infelizmente não deixou nenhum deles menos tenso - Só me ajudem a pensar, sim? O que faremos sobre o veneno?

-Nenhuma de suas invocações poderia nos dar uma mão, Sasaki-san? - perguntou Minato – Talvez até alguma das suas, Mei-san.

A Raíz o olhou com a testa franzida e respondeu:

-Não tenho certeza se algum dos lagartos conseguiria...

-E por que não? - perguntou diretamente Kazuko – Os da Folha não são famosos pelos talentos curativos?

-É claro, mas Sasori produz apenas venenos únicos. Ninguém, nem mesmo invocações, poderiam produzir um antídoto. Pelo menos é o que acho.

-Hm, tinha medo de que dissesse isso.

-Mas Sasaki-san, e suas cobras? - insistiu Minato, determinado a não desistir.

-Nenhuma das que uso produzem veneno.

-Nem mesmo a líder delas? Ela não poderia nos ajudar? - Mei perguntou curiosa. Kazuko balançou a cabeça em negação:

-A Cobra Branca Sábia? Pff, ela não ajuda ninguém. Pelo menos não sem um preço... - não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que os outros dois entendessem que tipo de preço ela cobrava: sacrifícios humanos. O trio então parou por um momento para que pudessem pensar melhor em suas chances. A cada minuto Minato e Mei ficavam mais fracos, não tinham tempo a perder.

Enquanto refletia sobre tudo Mei pediu comida e Kazuko entregou a mochila pra que todos pegassem o quanto quisessem. Talvez pensassem melhor de barrigas cheias. Não demorou muito para que, enquanto engolia o último pedaço de sua barra de proteína, Kazuko recebesse toda a informação de dois de seus clones, um seguido do outro. As notícias não eram boas:

-Ganhamos a batalha a noroeste, mas um dos ninjas conseguiu fugir. Minato e eu o estávamos perseguindo quando fui atacada de surpresa – assim que parou de falar, Minato piscou algumas vezes, também recebendo as informações de seu clone.

-O ninja nos levou direto para uma armadilha, não tínhamos a menor chance... Continue, Sasaki-san.

-Nossos clones ao sul estavam bem longe quando bateram de frente com Sasori. Ele está furioso, lançando tudo o que tem sobre nós, mas vocês dois devem segurá-lo por mais algum tempo – Mei ouvia tudo em silêncio, não parecendo ter grandes esperanças até que se virou e chamou a atenção dos outros dois:

-Precisamos sair daqui. Logo.

-O quê, o que houve? Viu alguma coisa, Mei? - perguntou Kazuko olhando diretamente para onde a outra kunoichi apontava. - Ah merda, nos acharam!

Minato foi o último a conseguir enxergar graças a escuridão profunda da madrugada, mas assim que viu todos aqueles inimigos surgindo no horizonte ofegou surpreso:

-Droga, ainda não estamos prontos! O que faremos!?

-Mei, rápido, tem algum mapa da área com você? - Kazuko perguntou já estendendo a mão.

-Acho que... sim, aqui está - a Raíz puxou um pequeno pergaminho de sua cintura e o entregou a outra, que o abriu no meio dos três para que todos pudessem ver melhor – O esconderijo fica bem... aqui, no Vale dos Murmúrios. Nós estamos aqui, a mais ou menos dez quilômetros a sudeste. Chamam este lugar de Arcos Vermelhos.

-Bem, podemos deixar algumas armadilhas na passagem ali embaixo... - sugeriu Minato.

-... e contornar os ninjas usando aquela grande rocha, estão vendo? - completou Mei.

-Sim, perfeito, mas ainda precisamos de um chamariz: uma distração. Como Minato é o mais rápido é a melhor escolha. Concordam? - os dois assentiram com a sugestão de Kazuko – E já que sou especialista em armadilhas posso montar várias ao redor do arco e das colinas. Mei, pode montar guarda?

-É claro. Vou me preparar – com alguma dificuldade ela foi a primeira a se levantar, seguida por Minato e Kazuko. A adrenalina inundava as veias de cada um deles, e Kazuko - usando seus poderes sensitivos na direção do horizonte - contou cinquenta inimigos. O trio se entreolhou, sabendo que suas chances não eram favoráveis, mas era claro que nenhum deles iria desistir, muito menos ser morto enquanto pudessem se mover:

-Minato, enquanto os Areia não chegam perto o suficiente monte guarda com a Mei, talvez em cima do arco. Entendido?

-Sim!

-Já sabemos nossas tarefas. Nos encontraremos aqui de novo assim que tudo estiver pronto. Dispensar!


	4. Viagem Inesperada

Mais uma batalha se aproximava.

Acima do grande arco Minato tomou sua posição como vigia. Um pouco mais a frente, agachada atrás de uma rocha, estava Mei. Graças a escuridão da madrugada todos precisavam estar atentos, já que o inimigo com certeza se aproveitaria do local para bolar emboscadas. Kazuko estava a ponto de terminar as mais de trinta armadilhas montadas ao longo da passagem abaixo do arco e na base das colinas ali próximas. Vez ou outra suas costelas reclamavam do esforço, mas a kunoichi engolia em seco, enxugava o suor da testa e seguia em frente.

Os outros dois ninjas também pareciam penar mesmo com os cortes em seus braços tratados e enfaixados. Cortesia do veneno mortal de Sasori, é claro. Nenhum deles sabia ao certo quanto tempo ainda tinham de vida, o que podia ser assustador até mesmo para uma Raíz como Mei, treinada desde a infância para não demonstrar e nem se deixar levar por suas emoções.

Enquanto observavam os cinquenta guardas da Areia vindo em sua direção, Mei e Minato receberam simultaneamente novas informações de seus clones do sul. A luta com Sasori terminara com ambos sendo atingidos pelas garras da Salamandra no peito, deixando o inimigo para trás vitorioso. Era estranho o jovem titereiro ter prosseguido com a batalha sabendo que eram kage bunshins, afinal era uma perda de tempo se sua intenção era matar o trio. Talvez pensasse que isso enfraqueceria ainda mais seus adversários, já que ninjas sempre absorviam experiência e cansaço de seus clones.

Bem, quase sempre.

O que Sasori não sabia - graças aos deuses – era que Kazuko dera a todos pílulas de comida especiais antes de formarem o jutsu. Isso garantiu a eles maior absorção de experiência e o mínimo de exaustão.

Enquanto Mei e Minato acabavam de processar os novos dados, Kazuko terminou o trabalho com as armadilhas, chamou a atenção de ambos discretamente e todos se juntaram no abrigo para discutirem os toques finais do plano de fuga:

-Muito bem, tudo pronto. Deixei marcas em cada uma de minhas criações para que vocês não acabem pisando em nenhuma – disse Kazuko enquanto olhava na direção dos companheiros e na de seus inimigos ao mesmo tempo.

-Entendido. Recebemos ainda agora atualizações sobre a luta com Sasori, e bom... - dizia Minato até que Mei o interrompeu:

-... perdemos feio, mas foi o suficiente para segurá-lo longe daqui – completou a kunoichi.

-E também aprendemos vários de seus padrões de batalha. Assim que chegarmos à base escreveremos relatórios completos sobre ele. Isso pode ser o diferencial no futuro – disse Minato, como sempre bastante positivo. As duas kunoichi se entreolharam, duvidando se sobreviveriam tempo suficiente para escreverem o que quer que fosse:

-Ah, mais uma coisa: precisamos de chakra, só por precaução. É melhor cancelarmos nossos últimos kage bunshins, não acham? - comentou Kazuko. O outros dois assentiram e cada um dispersou a técnica. Esses clones foram os que chegaram mais longe, por volta de setenta quilômetros a nordeste do esconderijo. Até alguns segundos atrás haviam dez ninjas seguindo o grupo, o que deixou uma dúvida no ar: como os Areia sabiam para onde mandar um maior número de guardas se o trio montara tantas distrações? Juntando rapidamente as peças do quebra-cabeça, o trio afirmou em uníssono:

-Rastreadores.

Sendo ela mesma uma rastreadora, Kazuko sabia que com a atenção redobrada era possível diferenciar o chakra de clones dos originais. Para a má sorte do grupo, havia um inimigo bastante atento para perceber a verdadeira posição deles. Novamente, as chances dos três ninjas só diminuíam:

-Certo, então precisamos agir rápido, não é? - perguntou Minato.

-O mais rápido possível, sem dúvida - confirmou Mei.

-Minato, ponha o plano em ação. Atraia-os para a passagem, e pegaremos quantos pudermos, certo, Mei? - disse Kazuko enquanto acotovelava a kunoichi. A outra apenas sorriu de canto, confirmando com a cabeça - E mais uma coisa: sem mortes.

Os outros dois olharam para a líder com certa insegurança, já que deixar inimigos vivos era um grande risco a qualquer missão, mas se quisessem sair dali teria de ser nos termos de Kazuko. Mei suspirou e disse, já se afastando para ajudar na emboscada:

-Esse seu código moral um dia vai te matar, e eu espero não estar com você quando acontecer.

Minato também suspirou, se despediu e partiu como um raio amarelo na direção dos guardas. As duas kunoichi se posicionaram em lugares estratégicos e apenas observaram enquanto o jovem causava um verdadeiro caos na linha inimiga. Quando os Areia começavam a se separar, Minato vinha e os atraía para onde queria, quase como se fossem gado.

Ao ver o amigo de infância se movendo e lutando com tudo o que tinha Kazuko não podia deixar de sentir orgulho. Mesmo depois de uma semana preso, mal nutrido, ferido e envenenado ele ainda era incrível no campo de batalha. A jovem kunoichi sabia que um dia ele daria um grande Hokage.

Primeiro precisamos sobreviver, sonhar fica para depois, pensou Kazuko.

Quando Minato se aproximou o suficiente junto com os inimigos restantes, as duas kunoichis entraram na batalha.

Doton! Barreira rochosa!

Com uma série de selos, Kazuko os cercou com seu jutsu, criando uma barreira tão alta e reta que ninguém seria capaz de escalar, muito menos fugir. O pânico começava a se espalhar cada vez mais, até que Mei lançou um de seus jutsus ao mesmo tempo em que se infiltrava como um rato no meio deles.

Katon! Cortina de fumaça!

Em segundos, toda a área estava coberta por uma fumaça tão negra e de cheiro tão forte que até para Minato e Kazuko ficava difícil lutar. Alguns inimigos gritavam em desespero, mas o trio era implacável, nocauteando, derrubando e esmagando um por um. Quando alguns deles chegavam perto de alguma armadilha, Kazuko fazia um selo e a terra os engolia...

Trincheiras enormes se formavam...

Kunais com centenas de papéis explosivos choviam...

Metros de fios de aço imobilizavam...

E serpentes paralisavam.

Em poucos minutos os guardas viraram coisa do passado: a ameaça imediata se fora. De cima de uma grande rocha, Minato, Mei e Kazuko os olhavam, grande parte estando fora de combate e um pequeno número de dois ou três fugindo de volta ao esconderijo subterrâneo. Kazuko sorria com a vitória, mas uma olhada para o lado foi o suficiente para perceber como os dois companheiros estavam exaustos. Tinham de partir o quanto antes.

Puxando um pergaminho de sua cintura a líder fez uma série de selos simples e murmurou em voz baixa:

Jutsu de Invocação: Grande Serpente da Areia!

No chão abaixo do trio surgiu o maior animal que eles já haviam visto na vida: uma serpente tão absurda que podia olhar diretamente para eles apesar de estarem metros acima do solo. Ela tinha escamas amarelas com algumas manchas marrons por todo o corpo, além de uma cabeça triangular e pequenos chifres nas laterais. Os olhos eram negros e refletiam de um jeito distorcido – quase como um espelho d'água – o grupo que estava bem a sua frente.

Kazuko pôde sentir os outros dois prenderem a respiração, e por isso falou para que apenas eles ouvissem:

-Fiquem de boca fechado e façam o que eu disser.

-Hm, faz muito tempo, senhorita Kazuko. No que posso ajudar? - disse a Grande Serpente numa voz rascante de ancião.

-Faz mesmo, senhor Macao. Precisamos voltar a nossa base agora mesmo – respondeu cordialmente Kazuko.

-E como planeja me pagar, hm? - isso fez os outros dois ninjas se entreolharem, suando frio com o comentário.

-Tenho certeza de que podemos chegar num acordo. Que tal cem coelhos pelo transtorno?

Macao pareceu gostar da proposta, sibilando satisfeito:

-Sim, sim, seus coelhos me agradam bastante..., mas vejo que tem alguns amigos com você, hm? Por que não triplicar esse número?

A jovem kunoichi pensou por um segundo e balançando a cabeça, disse:

-Fechado, senhor Macao. Trezentos coelhos assim que chegarmos. Podemos embarcar?

-É claro que podem, só peça aos seus amigos para não se borrarem de medo lá dentro, hm? Já tive esse problema algumas vezes – comentou irritado enquanto olhava na direção de Minato e Mei. Em seguida, a Grande Serpente abriu a boca repleta de dentes, e Kazuko começou a entrar sem hesitar:

-Venham comigo, só cuidado onde pisam – sussurrou ela. Minato a olhava como se estivesse louca, mas a seguiu assim mesmo. A Raíz foi a última a entrar. Assim que a boca de Macao se fechou, luzes se acenderam e todo o lugar se transformou: já não pareciam estar dentro de uma serpente mortal, mas sim num salão confortável e apenas com um leve cheiro de morte:

-É melhor se sentarem. O senhor Macao viaja muito rápido, e vocês não vão querer cair no fundo de sua garganta - soltando uma risada que reverberou por dentro do "salão", a Serpente aproveitou a deixa e começou a se mover:

-Espere aí, o que está acontecendo, Sasaki-san? - Mei perguntou enquanto tentava se segurar em alguma coisa.

-Algumas invocações conseguem transformar seu interior no que quiserem, funcionam como armadilhas ou abrigos. Os sapos que invoco também fazem isso – Minato respondeu já se jogando em um canto qualquer.

-Isso mesmo. Senhor Macao vai nos levar até a base de inteligência por debaixo da areia para não atrair nenhum inimigo, por isso não podemos ficar lá em cima – completou Kazuko enquanto apontava para o topo do lugar. Mei apenas olhou para os dois a sua frente, balançando sem parar com a movimentação e finalmente se rendeu, se jogando no chão igual a Minato:

-Vocês dois... são malucos.


	5. Audiência com Hakuja Sennin

Duas horas se passaram desde que entraram na boca da Serpente.

Como prometido, Macao viajava com extrema rapidez, tanta que o trio precisou se sentar em lugares melhores para não saírem deslizando pelo chão. Kazuko estava acostumada com o vai-e-vem, mas Minato tinha ataques de ansiedade a cada curva que faziam; já Mei vomitava tudo o que tinha no estômago e além para a irritação de Macao:

-O que foi que eu disse sobre sujeira aqui dentro, hm!? Senhorita Kazuko, ajude-a AGORA! - a voz dele ecoou.

-Mil desculpas senhor, mas não sei mais o que fazer! - respondeu a kunoichi enquanto ajudava a Raíz a se deitar.

-Acha mesmo que gosto disso!? Quem está perdendo as tripas aqui sou- - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase sem jogar a cabeça pro lado e vomitar mais uma vez. Kazuko suspirou e deixou que ela pusesse tudo para fora. Vez ou outra ela espiava Minato no outro banco. Estava deitado com um dos braços cobrindo os olhos fundos e murmurava sem parar. Preocupada com o amigo, perguntou em tom sarcástico para aliviar o clima:

-Hey, isso é bem diferente de viajar com os sapos, não acha?

-Você não faz ideia... aaan, sem ofensa, Macao-sama – ele logo completou.

A Serpente apenas bufou e não disse nada. Kazuko sabia que depois de tudo aquilo o preço da próxima viagem seria ainda mais alto. Ela teria de preparar mais um pergaminho com coelhos selvagens.

-Kazuko-san, eu... eu não me sinto nada bem – o amigo comentou baixinho. De longe, a kunoichi podia ver que ele suava feito louco, além de ter a pele tão pálida quanto papel.

Urg, Maldito Sasori, pensou ela.

-É o veneno. Parece que não foi feito para matar de cara, mas sim incapacitar – respondeu Kazuko, agora conferindo a outra ao seu lado – Como se sente-

O olhar gélido que a Raíz lançou em sua direção foi o bastante para que ela calasse a boca. Mei estava sentada com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o rosto entre as mãos. Seus longos cabelos de cor púrpura pareciam desbotados, exatamente como os de Minato. Vê-los naquele estado era quase desesperador, ainda mais quando não conseguiam bolar nenhum plano decente para achar o antídoto. O tempo que passavam lá dentro era completamente improdutivo e desanimador:

-Aqui, Mei, deite-se um pouco. Vai ajudar – Kazuko a inclinou até que estivesse confortável no longo banco de madeira. Agora até mesmo ela murmurava, o que fez Kazuko pensar se aquilo era um dos efeitos do veneno.

X

Passado mais algum tempo, Macao foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar de se mover. Tanto Minato quanto Mei dormiam pesadamente, mas Kazuko continuava alerta para qualquer mudança no estado dos dois. Sabendo que ainda não deviam ter chegado ao destino, perguntou em voz alta:

-Senhor, o que houve? Alguma coisa no caminho? Se quiser posso sair e ajudar.

-Não, não é nada disso..., mas vocês estão com problemas, senhorita Kazuko – a kunoichi franziu o cenho com a resposta hesitante.

-Como assim? Explique.

-A Cobra Branca Sábia solicita uma audiência agora mesmo. Mandou que eu a avisa-se antes de invocá-la na Caverna Ryuchi.

A garganta da kunoichi se fechou no momento em que ouviu aquele nome. Nada de bom podia vir de um encontro com a Sábia, mas ninguém tinha a audácia de negar seu chamado, até por quê seriam invocados mesmo a contragosto. Aquilo tudo era apenas um teatrinho, uma cortesia da parte dela:

-Senhorita Kazuko? O que devo dizer a ela?

-Aham – pigarreou antes de falar – Diga a ela que... que eu aceito.

-Muito bem, mas leve seus amigos. Não quero nenhum me sujando de novo, hm – completou a Serpente em tom de desgosto.

-Eles estão desmaiados, senhor. Não poderia deixá-los aqui até eu voltar? Prometo que vão se comportar – a Serpente sibilou ao ser contrariada, mas após alguns segundos o sibilar parou e ela voltou a falar:

-Sim sim, mas eu juro que se a outra fêmea vomitar mais uma única vez vou-

Antes que Macao completasse a ameaça Kazuko desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça branca. Pelo visto a Sábia estava impaciente para vê-la, o que definitivamente não era bom sinal. No segundo seguinte em que abriu os olhos a kunoichi já não estava mais no salão, mas sim numa câmara subterrânea afundada na escuridão.

Sem ter como enxergar, resolveu apelar para outros sentidos. Seu nariz pinicava com o forte cheiro de cigarro, mas não tinha como saber com certeza de que direção ele vinha. A ideia de uma cobra fumando era estranha, então para ter certeza de que não estava ficando louca Kazuko ativou suas habilidades especiais. Ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao sentir um chakra tão esmagador, tão intenso quanto o de uma Bijuu. Engolindo em seco, seguiu para onde a Sábia repousava, tomando cuidado para não tombar de cara no chão.

Seus passos hesitantes e batimentos aceleradíssimos eram os únicos sons naquela câmara; a sensação era de estar caminhando direto para uma armadilha. Ela não podia deixar de se perguntar o que Mei e Minato diriam se soubessem que fora sozinha para um local como aquele. 

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse até seu destino. Literalmente seu destino. Tochas começaram a se acender ao longo das paredes e aos poucos os olhos de Kazuko se acostumaram com a luz. O local era enorme, ainda mais alto do que tinha imaginado. Alguns metros à sua frente estava um trono de pedra, e sobre ele a origem daquele chakra monstruoso. Mesmo sabendo que a cobra era capaz de sentir seu medo, Kazuko expôs a melhor máscara de tranquilidade que conseguia e seguiu em frente.

Mais de perto a kunoichi podia ver como a cobra era única: por todo o corpo coberto de escamas brancas haviam anéis dourados, além de um colar e um chapéu pontiagudo bem no alto na cabeça; ambos exibiam esferas de cores diferentes no centro. Seus olhos eram amarelados e, assim como um ser humano, tinha cabelos longos e ruivos. Em sua boca carregava um cigarro que era a origem do cheiro que Kazuko sentira mais cedo. Toda a sua aparência era imponente, e a kunoichi fez questão de abaixar a cabeça e se ajoelhar ao se dirigir a ela:

-Hakuja Sennin. É uma honra vê-la pela primeira vez - não havia sequer um traço de nervosismo em sua voz, o que pareceu divertir a Sábia.

-He, tenho certeza que sim. Seja bem vinda, Sasaki Kazuko – a voz dela era forte e feminina, assim como a kunoichi imaginou – Levante-se.

-Ah sim, obrigada. Macao-sama me informou que desejava uma audiência. O que posso fazer pela senhora?

-Direto ao ponto, gosto disso. Vejo que vamos nos entender – ela parou e tragou fundo o cigarro no canto da boca. A fumaça fazia o nariz da outra arder – Tenho observado você e seus... companheiros desde que invocaram Macao. Pelo que entendi àqueles dois não irão durar muito, não é?

-... temo que não.

-E o que planeja fazer para salvar as vidas deles? Afinal, você é a líder.

-Esperava chegar a nossa base e pedir a ajuda de Tsunade-sama, senhora. Ela está em missão, mas eu poderia facilmente chamá-la de volta.

-Oh, a Princesa Lesma! Aquela criança tem bastante potencial, tenho de admitir.

-Mas...? - Kazuko não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa.

-Mas não será o suficiente. Não para o veneno de Sasori da Areia Vermelha.

-E o que acha que devo fazer? Tsunade-sama é nossa única salvação - quando a Cobra Sábia sibilou de satisfação, Kazuko se deu conta de que dissera mais do que devia. Isso dera brecha para algo que mudaria completamente sua vida.

-E se eu oferecer minha ajuda? Conheço a cura de todos os venenos que existiram, existem e existirão - ela deu mais uma longa tragada – Ah, e sei que O Raio Amarelo de Konoha é essencial para o fim da guerra, estou errada, Sasaki-san?

-... não senhora.

-E também sei que se essa missão falhar, você perderá a cabeça pela incompetência, além de ter o nome de seu pequeno clã manchado por toda a eternidade. Até agora disse alguma mentira? - Kazuko engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Não senhora.

-Então podemos concluir que eu sou sua única salvação - se cobras pudessem sorrir, ela com certeza teria um largo sorriso sádico estampado no rosto – Mas como tudo na vida tem um preço, lhe direi o meu.

Kazuko encarava os próprios pés, esperando pela proposta:

-Você deverá invadir cada um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, matar todos os experimentos humanos e não-humanos que encontrar e trazê-los até mim.

-Nada feito – a jovem respondeu sem hesitar.

-O que foi que disse?

-Eu disse... nada feito. Senhora.

Um clima de tensão dominou o ambiente, e enquanto levantava o olhar do chão para encarar bem fundo nos olhos da Cobra, ela começou a rir, mas a rir tanto que deixou o cigarro escapar da boca. Com rapidez, ela o recuperou com a calda e o pôs novamente em seu lugar, tragando profundamente:

-Hehe, nada feito? E por que não? Estou curiosa, Sasaki-san.

-Não causo extermínios e muito menos genocídios. Não sou esse tipo de ninja – a Sábia pareceu bem surpresa com aquela resposta.

-E que tipo de ninja você é, então?

-Do tipo que tem um código moral, senhora.

Hakuja Sennin apenas a encarou sem responder de imediato. Nunca havia conhecido um humano que tivesse um "código moral" e houvesse sobrevivido para contar sua história. A Sábia percebeu que a subestimara, e por isso resolveu dá-la mais uma chance:

-Muito bem, então vamos negociar. Qual é o seu preço pela vida de dois shinobis habilidosos a beira da morte?

-A senhora aceitaria minha vida?

-Pff, sem querer ofender, criança, mas você não me valeria de nada a não ser encher o estômago por uma hora no máximo. Vai ter que lançar uma proposta melhor.

Frustrada com toda aquela conversa, Kazuko precisou parar e pensar com clareza. O que poderia ser valioso o suficiente para satisfazer uma Sennin milenar?

Ao invés de uma ideia, um nome surgiu em sua cabeça. O nome de alguém tão desprezível que fez o estômago de Kazuko revirar.

Shimura Danzo.

A partir dali ela sabia o que fazer:

-O que me diria se oferecesse espionar Shimura Danzo de Konoha, líder do ANBU, criador das Raízes? - aquilo chamou a atenção da Cobra Sábia.

-Hm, continue.

-Se a senhora está interessada nas pesquisas de Orochimaru com certeza está em Danzo também, certo?

-...

É, foi o que pensei, refletiu a kunoichi. Ela podia sentir que estava apostando certo, e por isso continuou falando:

-Servi como ANBU por cinco anos e descobri muitos podres sobre esses dois. Kinjutsus, sequestros, experimentos proibidos, e principalmente o uso de técnicas especiais que a senhora ensinou pessoalmente a Orochimaru. Tudo isso para os piores fins possíveis, não é verdade?

-... sim, é verdade. Ótimo, você tem meu interesse. Qual a sua proposta final?

-Espionar Danzo, descobrir o máximo que puder e trazer as informações para a senhora - a Sábia bufou, balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Ainda não é o suficiente. Veja bem, Kazuko-san, não me importo nem um pouco com sua vidinha de ninja e muito menos com suas guerras, mas não posso tolerar os abusos que meros humanos fazem com as técnicas que ensino - ela parou por um instante, tentando se acalmar enquanto tragava de seu cigarro, agora perto do fim - É uma ofensa à o que represento.

-Eu... eu entendo.

-Por isso aqui está minha contraproposta. Você deverá fazer tudo o que me falou, capturar Danzo e trazê-lo até mim quando a hora chegar. Também irá até os esconderijos de Orochimaru e queimará tudo o que tenha a ver com suas pesquisas.

Bem, com aquilo Kazuko poderia lidar. A parte de capturar Danzo seria a mais desafiadora, já que o homem nunca tinha menos de dois guardas do ANBU o escoltando, mas ela daria um jeito. O que realmente a deixou sem chão foi perceber que tudo aquilo seria considerado traição contra o País do Fogo e a Vila da Folha, por mais que Danzo fosse a escória do mundo ninja.

Ela nunca mais poderia pisar em casa.

Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar mais uma vez, Kazuko olhou fundo nos olhos da Sábia e respondeu com toda a convicção:

-Temos um acordo, fechado.

A Cobra Branca sibilou satisfeita e respondeu:

-Fechado – uma aura verde surgiu em volta dela mesma assim que disse a palavra. Lentamente, um fio de chakra partiu de seu colar e veio até o peito de Kazuko, bem na altura do coração.

Energia natural, pensou.

A sensação era boa, mas ela tinha noção de que aquilo era como um selo entre as duas:

-Isso irá reforçar o contrato de invocação com as serpentes da Caverna Ryuchi, além de impedi-la de descumprir o acordo. A partir de hoje seu destino está traçado, sua vida e a de seus companheiros estão em minhas mãos, e você deverá obediência apenas a mim – quando acabou de dizer a última palavra o fio verde desapareceu, e Kazuko sentiu seu poder crescer.

-Entendido, senhora.

-Aqui está o antídoto para aqueles dois desgraçados. Aplique as seringas no pescoço, e eles se recuperarão dentro de algumas horas – duas serpentes de cerca de um metro de comprimento surgiram detrás do trono de pedra e, com objetos pequenos na boca, se aproximaram de Kazuko e os deixaram na palma de sua mão.

-Muito obrigada, Hakuja Sennin, não esquecerei do que fez por nós hoje.

-Tenho certeza que não. Agora vá, vejo que eles não têm mais do que alguns minutos de vida.

Com uma reverência final, a kunoichi se afastou, segurando firme as cápsulas com o antídoto até ser mandada de volta para junto de Macao.


	6. Perguntas sem Respostas

Mei foi a primeira a abrir os olhos.

Demorou um minuto para que lembrasse onde e com quem estava. O interior da Grande Serpente continuava igual, com seu "salão'' confortável e bancos longos o suficiente para se deitarem. Mei e o shinobi na parede oposta haviam caído no sono horas atrás graças à exaustão de uma fuga agitada e os efeitos de um veneno mortal.

Parando para refletir um pouco, a Raíz se deu conta de que já não se sentia tão mal quanto antes: a cabeça parara de girar; a pele não queimava mais de febre, e todo o seu corpo voltava a assumir uma cor bem mais saudável. A única coisa que realmente a incomodava era o enjoo da viagem e um latejar contínuo no pescoço.

Foi apenas quando Mei se sentou e se virou na direção de Minato que ambos sentiram falta de algo. Os comentários sarcásticos e irritantes de Kazuko não eram ouvidos desde que acordaram, e ela também não parecia estar em lugar algum. Antes que pudessem perguntar sobre, a voz rascante de Macao ressoou:

-Se aprontem logo vocês dois, estamos quase chegando, hm.

-Aaan, Macao-sama? - falou Minato, sem receber nenhum indício de que ele o ouvia – Onde a Sasaki-san está?

-... - Macao continuava sem responder, mas agora sibilava baixinho. Era a vez de Mei tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele:

-É, o que houve? Ela estava cuidando de nós pouco antes de dormirmos-

-Não tenho autorização para falar sobre isso – cortou a Grande Serpente – Meu dever é levá-los sãos e salvos até a base e entregar uma mensagem aos seus superiores.

-Co-como assim!? - gaguejou Minato.

-A senhorita Kazuko me proibiu de compartilhar informações sobre seu paradeiro – respondeu automaticamente – Mas o que tenho permissão de divulgar é que a senhorita conseguiu um antídoto bem a tempo. Vocês estavam a poucos minutos da morte – completou ele.

-Mas... eu não me lembro de nada. Quando tudo isso aconteceu? Como ela achou o soro? Por que ela não está aqui!? - Minato perguntava sem parar, agora totalmente desperto e mais firme do que Mei jamais o vira antes.

-A senhorita Kazuko me proibiu de compartilhar-

-Nos diga onde. ela. está. - apesar da distância que estavam um do outro, Mei podia ver que o shinobi apertava as mãos em punhos, e que o nó de seus dedos estavam ficando brancos.

Tolo. Não é desse jeito que vamos conseguir informações, pensou a Raíz. Todos os jonins da Folha são assim tão impulsivos?

-Acalme-se, Namikaze-san. Ele já disse o que podia - a kunoichi avisou em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouví-la.

-Mas Mei-san-

-Acalme-se – voltou a repetir. O tom monótono, mas severo de sua voz, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar aos eixos. Tudo indicava que Kazuko havia ficado para trás, bem como Danzo planejara. Nos relatórios e mensagens que compartilharam pela última vez, - cerca de dois dias após o sequestro de Minato – o mestre vinha dando detalhes de como daria um jeito para que a odiada kunoichi participasse da missão de resgate e terminasse morta no processo.

Ele ficaria muito satisfeito ao saber que mais uma pedra em seu caminho se fora.

-Um minuto para chegarmos à superfície. Peguem suas coisas – avisou Macao na hora em que fez uma curva acentuada para cima. Minato soltou um gritinho e se agarrou aonde pôde enquanto tinha mais um ataque de ansiedade. Mei o olhava de rabo de olho, bastante decepcionada que um herói de guerra como ele fosse tão desmiolado para seu próprio bem.

Com nada mais do que o colete dos Areia nas mãos, a Raíz fechou os olhos, concentrando toda a sua força para não vomitar mais uma vez. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca nunca mais viajaria daquele jeito. Quando pensaram que não poderia ficar pior, a Grande Serpente desacelerou e saiu do subsolo, causando o que parecia um alvoroço bem no meio da base:

-Chegamos. Agora saiam. - anunciou desnecessariamente para logo depois abrir a boca repleta de dentes mortais. A luz do lado de fora era cegante depois de tanto tempo no subterrâneo. Mei e Minato se aproximaram um do outro às cegas e começaram a andar lado a lado até a borda da boca de Macao. Num primeiro momento não conseguiram enxergar absolutamente nada que havia no exterior, mas pelos sons que escutavam todos os ninjas daquele lugar tinham armas preparadas e miradas em sua direção:

-Hm, não acho que aparecer aqui foi uma boa ideia, Macao-sama – comentou a Raíz. Ainda com a boca escancarada, a Serpente fez um som irritado e não disse nada.

-Minato-sensei, você está vivo! - disse uma voz familiar e feminina que surgiu bem na frente dos dois – Venham comigo, melhor sairmos daqui.

Com os olhos agora mais adaptados à luz do amanhecer, o trio pulou e aterrissou com facilidade na grama. De fato estavam no coração da base de inteligência, devendo haver pelo menos duzentos shinobis envolta deles e de Macao. Enquanto Minato mostrava a sua pupila seus braços enfaixados e explicava o que acontecera durante a fuga, a Raíz procurava localizar o comandante do lugar. Ela teve de andar um pouco enquanto afastava as pessoas que não paravam de surgir em seu caminho, mas finalmente o achou discutindo com alguns subordinados na entrada de uma barraca próxima:

-Como assim vocês não sabem!? Têm uma cobra gigantesca no meio da clareira e ninguém descobriu quem a invocou!?

-Senhor, ela não parece ter sido invocada, simplesmente apareceu-

-PELOS DEUSES, HOMEM, É CLARO QUE AQUELA É UMA INVOCAÇÃO! DESCUBRAM QUEM FOI O CULPADO E TRAGAM-NO ATÉ MIM! - gritava o comandante.

-Sim-sim senhor! - os três ninjas que o cercavam partiram aos tropeços, dando a oportunidade de Mei se aproximar do homem a sua frente:

-Senhor Shikaku? - ele virou a cabeça em sua direção, ainda vermelho e com uma veia pulsando bem no meio da testa.

-Que saco... sim? E quem é você?

-Mei, senhor, e chegando de duas missões ainda a pouco - o comandante de cabelos espetados e cavanhaque não pareceu gostar da resposta.

-Então foi você quem invocou aquilo!? E que história é essa de missão, não estou sabendo de nada. Explique-se.

-Não fui eu quem trouxe Macao-sama até aqui, mas sim Sasaki Kazuko – a menção no nome da kunoichi foi o suficiente para suavizar sua expressão.

-Kazuko-san está aqui? Leve-me até ela imediatamente. E onde está Minato? Conseguiram trazê-lo de volta!?

-... será melhor se o senhor apenas me seguir. Venha. - a Raíz respondeu hesitante. Apesar de confuso, Shikaku afirmou com a cabeça e foi com ela até o centro da clareira, onde Macao estava enrolado sobre si mesmo, esperando para repassar a mensagem:

-Oh, finalmente um shinobi importante por aqui – falou a Serpente assim que viu a companhia de Mei - Você é o líder, hm?

-Sim, me chamo Nara Shikaku, comandante dos jonins da Vila Oculta da Folha e chefe da Divisão de Inteligência.

-Ótimo, ótimo. Sasaki Kazuko mandou que eu entregasse isto somente a shinobis de alto escalão da Folha, e você se encaixa no perfil. Estenda a mão - ordenou Macao enquanto cada vez mais pessoas se apertavam e se acotovelavam ao redor da clareira para entender a situação. Hesitante, Shikaku obedeceu a ordem e levantou a mão esquerda, nela surgindo um pergaminho verde com o kanji Confidencial. Encarando-o sem compreender, o homem perguntou:

-Mas onde está Kazuko? Ela conseguiu completar a missão? - A Serpente sibilou impaciente e, se aproximando lentamente de Mei e Shikaku, mirou os olhos profundamente escuros e paralisantes em sua direção.

-Tudo o que devem saber está descrito no pergaminho - Macao então fixou sua atenção na kunoichi à frente e disse em um tom triste, mas ao mesmo tempo enfático - Humana, não desperdice a chance dada pela senhorita Kazuko. Um alto preço foi pago... - e assim, envolto em uma coluna de fumaça branca, A Grande Serpente da Areia se foi, deixando mais do que algumas perguntas no ar. A base inteira estava de boca aberta, com exceção de Minato e Mei, que apenas se entreolhavam sem reação em meio à multidão.


	7. Conhecendo o Inimigo - Parte I

O último lugar onde Mei queria estar era a enfermaria.

Mais cedo na clareira alguns ninjas liderados por Shizune notaram o estado dos recém-chegados. Não houve sequer discussão: ambos foram separados e enviados direto para alas médicas. Sem permissão de escreverem ou sequer discutirem detalhes do resgate, tudo o que faziam era ficarem deitados enquanto se submetiam a exames intermináveis. No fim do dia a Raíz estava coberta por suturas, hematomas coloridos e bandagens enroladas por todo o corpo; ainda sim, não podia deixar de sentir que perdera um tempo precioso. Tinha o dever de encontrar respostas, e sabia que não conseguiria nada por ali.

Desde que pisara na Ala Leste da enfermaria, Mei vinha observando a movimentação e a troca de turnos, caçando brechas e talvez uma chance de escapar sem ser percebida. Assim que a oportunidade surgiu, se esgueirou pelas costas dos enfermeiros e saiu a procura de Minato. Pelo que ouvia ao longo dos corredores o shinobi estava na Ala Norte, não muito longe dali. Após desviar de inúmeros mensageiros e ninjas apressados, finalmente chegou onde queria, encontrando Minato cochilando num canto qualquer. Ao se aproximar dele pôde notar que não era a única enfaixada dos pés à cabeça; Minato conseguia estar ainda pior:

-Precisamos conversar – disse a kunoichi de braços cruzados, postura inabalável e voz sempre fria. O shinobi abriu os olhos beeem devagar, precisando de um minuto para se sentar e entender que não estava sonhando:

-Olá para você também, Mei-san. Têm de ser agora? - respondeu enquanto bocejava.

-Levando em conta que eu nem deveria estar aqui, sim, agora. Não está cansado desse lugar? Não quer entender o que está acontecendo? - para a surpresa de Mei, Minato logo assumiu uma expressão séria e tom de voz conspiratório:

-Ouvi alguns guardas comentando que o comandante ainda está lendo o relatório da Kazuko-san... que não quer nenhuma notícia verdadeira ou falsa se espalhando. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar, não acha?

Antes que Mei pudesse retrucar, as duas ninjas médicas responsáveis por ela surgiram do nada, parecendo bastante aliviadas:

-Ah, aí está você! Pensamos que tinha fugido de novo... - o shinobi ao seu lado não pode deixar de sufocar uma risadinha.

-Você, nem um pio – sussurrou a Raíz.

-... , mas é até bem conveniente que estejam juntos, isso facilita para nós - completou a doutora que estava a direita.

-Sim, o comandante acaba de solicitar a presença dos dois na sala de reuniões. Até trouxemos suas roupas, Mei-san, só por precaução. É melhor se trocarem antes de encontrá-lo, mas não demorem – assim que a de óculos terminou de falar deixou tudo embalado nas mãos de Mei.

-Não me diga que- – começou Minato.

-Isso mesmo, Namikaze-san, por isso se apressem – assim que as duas se afastaram, a kunoichi o encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha:

-O que foi isso? Perdi alguma coisa?

-Ah, desculpe. Shikaku-senpai tem alguns... problemas com a bebida, em especial quando não entende nem consegue resolver algo sozinho - disse ele já se levantando para vestir o próprio uniforme.

-Hm, tudo indica que o relatório da Sasaki-san está dando mais trabalho do que o esperado... certo, então nos vemos na sala de reuniões – Minato apenas concordou com a cabeça, e ambos se separaram.

Poucos minutos depois, Mei o encontrou com as costas apoiadas numa parede, mãos nos bolsos e a mente bem longe dali. A Raíz precisou chamá-lo quatro ou cinco vezes antes que ele notasse sua presença. Com o punho já levantado na direção da porta, ela perguntou:

-Pronto? - o ninja soltou um longo suspiro e assentiu com a cabeça. 

-Pronto.

Duas batidas foram o suficiente. Uma ANBU usando máscara com traços de garça recebeu-os em silêncio e guiou-os até onde Shikaku refletia sozinho para depois voltar a montar guarda. O lugar estava um caos: haviam rolos de pergaminho tanto na grande mesa circular quanto no chão; inúmeras velas queimavam espalhadas pelo cômodo; pincel e tinta nanquim estavam à beira de caírem em cima dos documentos, e meia garrafa de saquê jazia esquecida aos pés do comandante. Sem levantar o olhar, ele apenas murmurou numa voz cansada e rouca:

-Ah, enfim chegaram. Sentem-se, sentem-se - Mei e Minato puxaram suas cadeiras e esperaram; a tensão era quase palpável.

Algo não está certo... o que a Sasaki-san pode ter escrito de tão importante? Será que ela mentiu sobre alguma coisa? - Mei se perguntava.

-Muito bem. Os chamei até aqui por três motivos, mas vamos começar do início. Preciso conferir suas versões sobre a missão - nesse momento ele fez uma pausa dramática e olhou diretamente para a Raíz - No seu caso, missões.

Mei se manteve impassiva e respondeu quase imediatamente:

-Desculpe, senhor, mas não posso falar sobre uma delas - Shikaku continuou encarando-a sem entender - Devo me reportar apenas a Danzo-sama.

A simples menção no líder da ANBU foi o suficiente para que ele afundasse em sua cadeira e coçasse a cabeça:

-... quando acho que nada pode piorar... certo certo, eu entendo. E sobre a missão de resgate, o que vocês tem a dizer?

-Ann, isso talvez demore um pouco, senhor - comentou Minato.

-Já estamos aqui, não estamos? Sou todo ouvidos. Aliás, alguém quer saquê? Por que eu com certeza quero - disse o comandante já se servindo e derramando boa parte pelo chão.

X

Semanas se passaram desde a partida/fuga/traição de Kazuko.

Ela teve pouco tempo, mas no fim conseguiu bolar um plano bom o suficiente para relatar seu "desaparecimento" à base. Não havia chance alguma dela contar a verdade e correr o risco de alguém diferente de Shikaku - o único superior em quem confiava - ler seu relatório. A missão secreta terminaria em fracasso antes mesmo de começar.

Por isso ela contou uma história, digamos... alternativa. A parte do chamado da Cobra Branca Sábia foi mantida, mas a negociação pelo antídoto fora completamente alterada. Nela, Hakuja Sennin pediria desde o começo pela vida de Kazuko como sacrifício, além de eterna servidão no pós-vida.

Outro ponto importante para que todos engolissem a mentira era não permitir que Macao falasse demais quando deixasse Minato e Mei num lugar seguro. Invocações da Caverna Ryuchi como ele não tinham filtro e diziam o que bem entendiam. A kunoichi precisou negociar bastante para que ele aceitasse se omitir e apenas jogasse a culpa nela caso alguém perguntasse detalhes da missão ou de seu paradeiro.

Como Kazuko ainda não havia recebido nenhuma visita indesejada da ANBU ou qualquer outro Folha ela sabia que tudo fluíra como planejado.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que, a partir do momento em que o acordo na Caverna foi selado, ela se tornara uma nukenin.

Desde àquela madrugada semanas atrás a kunoichi já vinha planejando seus primeiros passos para o sucesso da missão. Mas antes ela precisou de um bom esconderijo e de um ninja médico decente para suas costelas fraturadas. No fim das contas Kazuko foi parar no submundo, bem próximo da fronteira com o País do Som. Seu abrigo era numa casa de chá controlada pela máfia, e apesar do que pareceu de início, àquele era o local perfeito para sua recuperação. Ela nem precisou montar armadilhas ou coisa do tipo, ninguém se atrevia a mexer com os líderes da área.

O mundo das pessoas comuns não era tão diferente do mundo ninja.

Kazuko aprendeu rápido que informações eram a melhor moeda de troca por ali. Em menos de duas semanas ela conseguira detalhes sobre as localizações de três esconderijos de Orochimaru. Como não recebia quase nenhuma notícia sobre Danzo para relatar à Cobra Sábia, a jovem kunoichi resolveu focar em eliminar as pesquisas do Sannin lendário primeiro.

Em sua terceira semana longe de casa, Kazuko estava quase cem por cento curada. Tirando algumas dores, hematomas pelo tórax e problemas para dormir ela estava pronta para pôr seus planos em ação. A nova base tinha mapas pregados nas paredes, materiais para armadilhas espalhados e todo tipo de suprimento empilhado pelos cantos. Numa noite, enquanto lia a carta de um de seus informantes, a kunoichi se deu conta de que não poderia mais agir com o rosto à mostra.

Estava tecnicamente morta, mas sua pequena fama como A Pacifista dos Folha poderia atrapalhar bastante. Ela não queria correr nenhum risco desnecessário. Se lembrando dos tempos em que serviu a ANBU, decidiu sair e comprar algo que cobrisse seu rosto e também servisse como proteção.

Com as ruas ainda movimentadas por comércios ilegais e crianças órfãs correndo como loucas, demorou um tempo até que encontrasse uma máscara de que gostasse. Esta parecia mais simples do que a que costumava usar, mas daria para o gasto. Chegando ao abrigo decidiu que poria tudo nos trilhos ainda naquela madrugada. Vestiu um novo uniforme com armadura leve, recolheu tudo o que precisaria por alguns meses numa mochila, e foi direto para a frente do espelho. Sem hesitar, puxou uma kunai e cortou o cabelo castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros. 

Em seguida, apanhou sua bandana da Folha. Com as mãos agora trêmulas riscou o símbolo, reconhecendo de vez quem ela precisava se tornar. Após amarrar a bandana ao redor do pescoço, só faltava a máscara. Assim que a vestiu seu estômago revirou; era como estar na pele de outra pessoa. Com um último relance para o espelho, ela se afastou, desligou as luzes e partiu em direção ao seu primeiro alvo:

A Base Secreta do País do Som.


	8. Conhecendo o Inimigo - Parte II

Mei não conseguia parar de pensar no destino final de Kazuko.

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde a noite na sala de reuniões, e ainda sim as palavras do comandante Shikaku continuavam martelando em sua cabeça:

"Kazuko-san se sacrificou não só por Minato, mas por você também, Raíz. É graças a ela que Konoha ganhará essa guerra."

Não foi mais do que a obrigação dela, Mei rebatia mentalmente. Um ninja que não segue as regras ou não completa uma missão não passa de lixo.

Desde aquele dia durante todas as batalhas que lutou, as tarefas que completou e até mesmo antes de dormir ela repetia esse pensamento como um mantra, mas pouco a pouco ia percebendo que não estava mais convencida. Por muito tempo Mei ouvira ensinamentos indiscutíveis na sede das Raízes. Seu treinamento se resumiu em negar as emoções, abraçar a razão e aprender o significado da Vontade do Fogo, e ainda assim...

Numa determinada manhã, quando voltava de uma missão noturna fora de Konoha, Mei decidiu se encontrar com Minato e acabar com suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas. Desde que partiram da base de inteligência e se separaram pelo caminho os dois não conversaram mais, no entanto ela tinha certeza de que o ex-companheiro a ajudaria de alguma forma. Quando soube pelas ruas que os alunos de Minato se reuniriam em breve para comemorar a promoção de Kakashi em jonin, a kunoichi partiu diretamente para o local.

Como esperado, Minato e Rin conversavam descontraidamente no lugar combinado enquanto esperavam pelos restante do time chegar. Ao notarem sua presença, ambos começaram a se aproximar da Raíz. Minato tinha um sorriso largo e brilhante estampado no rosto, e estendendo a mão em cumprimento, disse:

-Bom dia, Mei-san, quanto tempo! Não esperávamos você hoje. No que posso ajudar?

Ainda a surpreendia que Minato sempre a tratasse como uma amiga, mas ela logo afastou o impulso de retornar a gentileza ao ignorar a mão e se dirigindo a jovem ao lado:

-Poderia nos dar licença, Rin-san? Tenho de conversar com seu mestre em particular - a menina pareceu chocada que a outra ainda lembrasse seu nome. Assentindo levemente com a cabeça ela falou:

-Claro, Mei-san! Preciso mesmo verificar o presente do Kakashi-kun... com licença.

-Muito bem, e então? Do que precisa? - Minato perguntou, agora assumindo uma expressão séria, mas atenciosa - Quer saber mais sobre a Kazuko-san, não é?

O chute certeiro fez com que a Raíz se sentisse levemente desconfortável. É claro que Minato era bastante intuitivo e pôde assumir o motivo da sua vinda, mas isso ainda a fez se sentir frágil. Ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder o que fosse:

-Eu... não consigo dormir, sabe? Não entendo o por quê dela ter feito o que fez por nós... por mim. Eu era completamente dispensável para o seu resgate, Minato, e ainda sim ela cuidou dos meus ferimentos, me incluiu no grupo e... salvou a minha vida. Sempre acreditei que servia apenas de ferramenta para a prosperidade da Vila, mas agora... bem, agora já não tenho tanta certeza.

Levou um minuto para que ambos processassem o desabafo de Mei, mas ela sabia que precisava de respostas. Quem fora àquela kunoichi tão estranha e tão odiada pelo mestre Danzo? 

-Posso lhe contar uma história? Prometo que será rápida - a jovem de cabelos púrpura e com olheiras profundas concordou com a cabeça.

-Desde que Kazuko entrou na Academia todo mundo sabia que ela era diferente. Afinal, ela era do clã Sasaki, tão velho quanto a Vila da Folha, e na época só haviam umas quatro crianças em todo o clã. Fomos da mesma turma por um tempo, acho que até virarmos chunnin. Ela sempre se destacou, mas não seguia bem as regras. Durante treinamentos e missões não aceitava machucar ninguém. Bem, é óbvio que ela era capaz, entende? Ela só não queria.

Minato se interrompeu por um segundo com uma risadinha:

-Ah, desculpe, lembrei de uma coisa. Você conhece a Kushina, não? Houve uma situação quando éramos novos na qual a sequestraram por ser uma jinchuriki, mas ninguém conseguia encontrá-la de jeito nenhum. Isso até a Kazuko e eu sabermos de tudo, é claro. Foi graças às habilidades de rastreamento dela que pudemos encontrar os fios de cabelo deixados para trás pela Kushina. Se não fosse por isso... - o shinobi agora olhava para os próprios pés, completamente perdido em suas lembranças enquanto Mei o encarava, tentando processar e guardar cada palavra.

-Enfim, voltando. Não demorou muito para que a Kazuko-san chamasse a atenção da ANBU. A primeira vez que a convocaram ela tinha uns dezessete anos, mas ela só aceitou entrar com dezenove. Acho que a mãe dela teria um ataque se soubesse disso enquanto estava viva.

-Espera, espera aí. O que a mãe da Kazuko-san tem a ver com isso? - Mei o interrompeu, mais interessada do que assumiria. 

-Ué, tudo. Ela lutou na Segunda Grande Guerra e chegou a voltar para casa, só que completamente cega. Ela também foi uma jonin especial, mas ensinou Kazuko a seguir o caminho da paz desde muito jovem. Nem queria que ela virasse ninja. Entende agora?

-... acho que sim. Continue.

-Já estou terminando, juro. Kazuko serviu como ANBU por alguns anos, mas acabou fazendo muitos inimigos lá dentro. Desafiava seus superiores; não aceitava matar, apenas escoltar, capturar, esse tipo de coisa. Ela seguia o próprio caminho ninja sem vacilar, e quando isso chegou aos ouvidos de Danzo... - ao ouvir o nome do próprio mestre Mei levantou uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a falar algo ruim dele - Ann, deixa pra lá, essa parte você sabe. Foi então que Kazuko resolveu sair e agir apenas como jonin de novo. Mal sabia ela que a guerra estava tão perto de começar... Não levou nem um ano, sabe?

-...

-Bom, é-é isso. Ela foi uma grande amiga. Me ajudou toda vez que duvidei de mim mesmo. Nunca deixava a opinião dos outros afetar quem ela era de verdade... taí alguém que conhecia o próprio valor... - Minato agora tinha a voz embargada e o canto dos olhos brilhando com lágrimas quentes. Ele até deu uma risadinha quando uma delas rolou pela bochecha, fazendo ele esfregar os olhos sem vergonha nenhuma por estar na frente de Mei.

-... sinto muito pela sua perda, Minato. Acho que entendo melhor agora.

-Sé-sério? Espero ter ajudado - ele sorriu, deixando a Raíz meio sem graça e fazendo-a virar o rosto - E então? O que vai fazer agora?

-Não sei ao certo. Por enquanto só preciso escrever o relatório da última missão. E você?

Nesse momento ambos escutaram uma discussão se formar assim que Uchiha Obito, um nanico de óculos, chegou atrasado para a reunião. Minato apenas riu e continuou:

-Acho que tenho de cuidar disso além de explicar a missão de hoje. Não sei se você ouviu falar, mas...

-Sim sim, a da Ponte Kannabi. Não o atrasarei mais, Minato, sei que é um dia importante - disse a kunoichi já se afastando e dando as costas - Obrigada por tudo.

-Sem problemas, nos vemos em breve.

E assim ambos se despediram, mas mesmo ao longe Mei podia ouvir as risadas do grupo. O ar frio da manhã ajudava a clarear a mente e pôr tudo em seu devido lugar. Agora ela sentia que compreendia melhor os motivos de Kazuko.

Huh, como somos diferentes..., refletia a kunoichi no caminho de volta para a sua casa no centro de Konoha. Espero poder encontrá-la e talvez agradecê-la um dia. Quem sabe numa próxima vida...


	9. Novos Aliados

-MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! - Kazuko berrava ao fugir derrapando pelos corredores estreitos de um novo esconderijo de Orochimaru. Sortuda como era, havia acabado de queimar o laboratório central quando um motim sangrento começou. Não tinha como ser discreta e muito menos passar despercebida; a cada curva a kunoichi batia de frente com prisioneiros enlouquecidos. A essa altura, devia ter metade de todo o esconderijo a perseguindo.

Com o yari na mão esquerda e armadilhas montadas de última hora na outra, Kazuko fazia o que podia sem matar ninguém. O cheiro nauseante de suor e sangue infestava o lugar, e vez ou outra algum deles chegava tão perto que ela precisava nocautear, perfurar e até quebrar alguns membros. Em geral quando Kazuko invadia uma nova base ela fazia questão de soltar os experimentos de Orochimaru, mas sempre teve a chance de primeiro paralisá-los, acalmá-los e depois fugir.

Ninguém precisava dizer que aquela não era uma dessas situações.

Doton! Barreira de três camadas!

No segundo em que lançou o jutsu a kunoichi se arrependeu. Até conseguira bloquear os homens que vinham atrás dela, mas agora só havia um caminho a seguir. Ela arfou por alguns momentos e voltou a correr, mas ainda podia ouvir os gritos sofridos e choros ecoando por todo canto do subterrâneo. Ao ativar seus poderes sensitivos, sentiu pessoas vindo do corredor a esquerda, direita e também à sua frente.

Estava completamente cercada.

Kazuko não tinha opção a não ser apelar, mais apelar de verdade.

A jovem formou alguns selos, se agachou e encostou a mão livre no chão.

Jutsu de Invocação: Serpentes Teleguiadas!

Da ponta de seus dedos surgiram inúmeras serpentes de um laranja quase fosforescente. Não passavam de dois metros cada, mas eram muito mais perigosas do que pareciam. Conforme elas disparavam pelo chão, Kazuko pôde ouvir berros estrangulados e o som de corpos tombando por todo lado. Assim que julgou ser seguro continuar, se levantou e seguiu caminho.

As serpentes que invocara fizeram um bom trabalho: haviam homens e mulheres completamente imobilizados ou paralisados dos pés a cabeça para onde quer que olhasse. Àquele não era seu jeito favorito de lidar com as coisas, mas ela não teve lá muita escolha. 

Pelo que lembrava de cabeça, a saída não ficava muito longe.

Quando estava prestes a escapar, Kazuko ouviu um choro de cortar o coração vindo de uma saleta à direita, e ela podia dizer que o dono do som era uma criança. Tentou pressentir alguma ameaça próxima mas agora tudo estava calmo. Com passos hesitantes ela entrou na pequena sala pouco iluminada, feita de rocha escura, fria. A visão que teve foi terrível: um menino de no máximo sete anos estava sentado todo torto, encostado numa das paredes, com as roupas completamente ensopadas de sangue.

Ao se aproximar mais viu qual era o problema: algo ou alguém arrancara sua orelha esquerda e fizera um corte feio no pescoço. O menino de cabelos brancos tinha duas marcas estranhas na testa, o rosto retorcido pela dor agonizante e os olhos verdes agora vermelhos de tanto chorar:

-Shhhhh, calma, estou aqui para ajudar - Kazuko tentou falar enquanto se ajoelhava à sua frente, mas a voz abafada pela máscara o fez se afastar com medo - Ei, calma!

Ele a olhava de canto enquanto gorgolejava ainda mais sangue. Kazuko continou fazendo sons tranquilizadores enquanto tirava de dentro da mochila um pedaço de pano para estancar o sangramento. Ao tentar se aproximar devagar, o menino tirou uma adaga pálida como osso do nada e a apontou na direção de seu rosto:

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou encostar em você, certo? Aqui, pegue, vai ajudar - ainda com a arma apontada, pegou rapidamente o tecido da mão de Kazuko e fez um som estrangulado ao pô-lo no ferimento. O silêncio recaiu entre eles até a kunoichi puxar um de seus cantis de água e entregar a criança. Após um longo gole, ele largou o cantil e voltou a apontar a adaga para ela. Kazuko perguntou:

-Pode me dizer seu nome?

Ele apenas a olhou desconfiado por um minuto, mas logo depois disse em voz baixa :

-Kimimaro.

-Olá, Kimimaro. Você quer sair desse lugar horrível? Prometo que-

-NÃO! - ele gritou, e nesse instante a arma aumentou tanto de tamanho que chegou a machucar seu pescoço, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por debaixo de sua armadura. Largando o yari no chão e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, a jovem engoliu em seco e falou:

-Prefere ficar aqui, é isso?

-... mestre Orochimaru irá me salvar. Ele já deve estar chegando - aquilo deixou a kunoichi alerta. Se o Sannin estava mesmo se aproximando, ela tinha de sair dali o quanto antes.

Assim que terminou de falar, Kimimaro se levantou cambaleante, como se um vento forte ameaçasse derrubá-lo. Kazuko não ousou segui-lo, apenas observou-o se afastar pouco a pouco. Foi quando ele alcançou a porta que ela enfim percebeu: a arma invocada era mesmo osso. Àquela criança devia ser do extinto clã Kaguya. Antes de partir, ele se virou e falou:

-Obrigada, mas eu-eu tenho um propósito aqui. Orochimaru-sama irá me salvar.

X

Várias semanas após o motim Kazuko continuava traumatizada. 

O que ela vira naquele dia deixara marcas profundas, e ainda durante o sono ela tinha pesadelos com o choro de Kimimaro e todos aqueles desgraçados. A kunoichi chegou a cogitar voltar até lá e salvar o garoto, mas ela precisava focar em sua missão. A cada dia encontrar e destruir as pesquisas de Orochimaru ficava mais difícil. Era óbvio que o sannin já havia percebido que alguém vinha dando trabalho, por isso achar informações a essa altura parecia quase impossível, mesmo com todas as habilidades e treinamento de Kazuko.

Espionar Danzo também vinha se tornando cada vez mais desafiador. Como a kunoichi estava longe viajando por diversos países e vilas, seus informantes demoravam muito mais tempo para contar informações - isso quando chegavam vivos para falar ou escrever alguma coisa. O pouco que ela descobria era repassado em relatório para a Cobra Sábia, mas os mensageiros da Caverna Ryuchi já avisaram: ela ainda não estava satisfeita.

Kazuko tinha todos esses devaneios enquanto estava sentada dentro de um pequeno bar na Vila da Grama, onde ninguém se importaria com uma viajante igual a ela. Já estava na quarta dose de saquê quando começou a ouvir uma conversa entre dois civis lá para o fundo do salão:

-... e ele acabou com todos eles sozinho! Você tinha que ver! Os caras não tinham nenhuma *hic* chance - um bêbado contava rindo, batendo com o punho na mesa.

-Hehe, e tudo isso por que falaram que os livros dele são uma bosta... isso que é pavio curto, se quer saber - o outro homem de barba grisalha comentou. Isso chamou a atenção de Kazuko.

-Não é a toa que *hic* chamam ele de Sannin lendário... o velhote mandou todo *hic*mundo voando pela casa de chá! - os dois riam sem parar enquanto brindavam.

Mestre Jiraiya!, Kazuko vibrou. Se ele estivesse mesmo por ali isso era tudo que ela precisava. Jiraiya já a conhecia graças a Minato, que os apresentara um tempo atrás, e como ele também estava investigando Orochimaru...

Fazendo um hora para que sua saída não fosse muito suspeita, pediu mais um copo de bebida e logo depois partiu do bar de quinta se cobrindo com a capa escura. Chuviscava na Vila da Grama, mas encontrar o sannin seria bem fácil, ele não era exatamente discreto. Assim que chegou para debaixo de uma loja qualquer, fechou os olhos e ativou suas habilidade sensitivas.

O imenso chakra de Jiraiya estava bem perto, mais se movimentava pelas ruas da vila. Andando depressa, saiu em busca dele. 

Foi quando virou numa esquina que ela o viu, rindo de se acabar. Vestia as mesmas roupas de quando o conhecera e o mesmo cabelo branco e espetado preço num rabo de cavalo. Pelo jeito que andava torto a kunoichi tinha certeza de que estava bêbado. Soltando um longo suspiro ela começou a se aproximar e falou em voz alta:

-Jiraiya-sama? - o homem se virou meio perdido em sua direção, coçando a cabeça e com o rosto vermelho de tanto beber.

-Hm? Sim siiim, e quem é você, em?

Nesse instante Kazuko abaixou a capa da cabeça e retirou a máscara que cobria metade do seu rosto. Um pequeno traço de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos de Jiraiya, que agora apontava para ela feito um idiota:

-Aaan, eu acho que te conheço, em? Você não era aquela menina que pediu autógrafo do meu livro "Icha Icha Paraíso"? - a kunoichi o olhou incrédula e apenas bufou, cheia de impaciência:

-Não, mestre, nenhuma mulher iria pedir um autógrafo daquela droga pornográfica. Sou eu, Sasaki Kazuko, lembra?

-Aaaan...

-Amiga de Minato, seu pupilo?

-Hmmm... não - foi só acabar de falar que Jiraiya tombou com tudo no chão. A jovem logo se aproximou e tentou ajudá-lo, mas o homem se revirava e rolava enquanto ria sem parar - Haha, Sasaki Kazuko, é? Que nome idiota. E de qualquer jeito eu já fiquei sabendo que ela morreu, viu?

O comentário a paralisou completamente. Por um segundo ela tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Urg, maldito saquê. Acho que exagerei, pensou Kazuko.

-Venha logo, Jiraiya-sama, precisamos conversar - ela dizia enquanto punha a máscara de volta sobre o rosto e o esperava se levantar.


	10. Complicações

Três dias.

Haviam três dias que Kazuko e Jiraiya discutiam uma aliança temporária.

No momento, ambos estavam sentados num dos quartos de uma hospedaria barata, ainda no centro da Vila da Grama. Bebiam chá um de frente para o outro, mas a situação não era exatamente relaxante. Kazuko tinha um veia saltando da testa enquanto tamborilava impaciente os dedos sobre a mesa. O sannin a olhava com interesse, sempre de testa franzida e vez ou outra coçando a cabeça. Ainda não acreditava cem por cento na kunoichi, e por isso continuava a fazer as mesmas perguntas, sem dúvida procurando por buracos em sua história:

-Okay, então deixa eu ver se entendi direito - nesse instante ele hesitou com a boca aberta e apontou o indicador na direção da jovem - Você é mesmo a Sasaki Kazuko que conheci faz, o que, dez anos?

-Uhum - ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

-Então isso quer dizer que você não morreu durante o resgate de Minato a uns meses atrás - novamente ela concordou. O sannin agora cruzara os braços e fechara os olhos, refletindo enquanto continuava a perguntar:

-E por alguma razão você se tornou uma renegada, deixando a Folha para trás, agindo por conta própria como o Espírito Exilado do Fogo-

-Por favor não me chame assim, é ridículo- - a jovem disse por entre os dentes.

-... , invadindo esconderijos do Orochimaru, libertando prisioneiros a torto e a direito-

-Pare- 

-... e implorando pela minha ajuda. Esqueci alguma coisa? 

Kazuko o fuzilava com o olhar, pronta para se levantar e desistir de toda aquela enrolação e história de "pedir ajuda". Jiraiya apenas murmurava de olhos fechados, esperando uma resposta.

Droga, onde fui me meter? , pensou a kunoichi.

-Não. Isso é tudo.

-Hmmm não, não é - com esse comentário Kazuko finalmente se levantou abruptamente, a um segundo de perder a cabeça.

-Se quer perguntar alguma coisa pergunte logo, mestre, não posso mais perder tempo.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, mas ao falar sua voz parecia diferente, talvez mais autoritária:

-A quem você deve obediência?

De repente a língua de Kazuko começou a coçar com o impulso de contar a verdade, mas a kunoichi resistiu e deu uma resposta automática:

-A mim mesma.

-Mentira. Por que está atrás de Orochimaru?

-Ele é inimigo da Folha e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Não, ainda não tenho provas suficientes para provar nada. E se estamos falando de inimigos você também é uma, não é? - a jovem kunoichi engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-É claro que não-

-Para quem você trabalha?

-Para mim mesma.

-Mentira. Como conseguiu a cura para o veneno de Sasori?

A cada pergunta a garganta de Kazuko coçava e apertava mais. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e uma voz interna a coagia a cuspir toda a verdade, mas ela a reprimia:

-É confidencial.

-Besteira. Para o que você trabalha?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa!? Quer saber, eu desisto - a jovem bateu com um punho na mesa e foi até a porta, mas antes de sair ela olhou de relance na direção de Jiraiya - E se acha que um genjutsu como esse me faria falar está muito enganado. Esqueça o nosso acordo.

-Espere Sasaki-san-

-Adeus.

Assim que bateu a porta ela pode sentir que o efeito do genjutsu fora cortado. Enquanto voltava para o próprio quarto decidiu que já estava mais do que hora de sair da vila. Afinal, haviam ninjas da Pedra e assassinos por todos os lados. Seus informantes já tinham escrito que inúmeras batalhas importantes estavam sendo travadas pelos países e que a guerra provavelmente estava próxima do fim. Não demoraria para as ruas ficarem lotadas de fugitivos e desertores também.

Além de tudo isso, ela não podia correr o risco de ser identificada. Mesmo com todo o cuidado que tomava, boatos e lendas já circulavam pelos vilarejos que passava. A chamavam por muitos nomes, mas o mais comum era O Espírito Exilado do Fogo.

Ridículo.

Chegando ao quarto Kazuko se pôs a organizar rapidamente seus pertences; armas, mapas e suprimentos para uma nova viagem. Na verdade ela fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo: guardava, comia e vestia o uniforme de batalha. Aquilo era proposital para manter sua mente ocupada e longe de se martirizar por não conseguir se aliar a Jiraiya.

Após alguns minutos ela estava pronta para partir, só não do modo convencional. Deixara ienes suficientes para pagar pela estadia em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Ela não podia permitir que outros possíveis espiões soubessem de seu paradeiro, por isso sairia pela janela. Pouco antes de vestir a máscara de rosto inteiro houveram duas batidas na porta.

Ela realmente pensou em não atender mas as batidas continuaram, e eram tão irritantemente altas que só podiam ser de uma pessoa. Bufando de impaciência, disse em voz alta:

-Entre logo, mestre.

A cabeça do sannin surgiu pela fresta da porta:

-Oh, já está partindo, é?

-...

-Foi que pensei. Eu só queria mesmo me desculpar. Acho que entende os meus motivos, não é?

-Se essa é sua ideia de desculpas eu vou embora.

-Tá, tá bom, me desculpe, Sasaki-san.

-Por? - ela começou a pressionar com um pequeno sorriso.

-An, por lançar um genjutsu em você.

-E..?

-E te fazer esperar três dias por nada.

-E...? - agora o sannin parecia confuso, a olhando sem entender.

-He, só estou brincando com o senhor. Está perdoado, mas tenho que ir.

-Espere! Tenho uma resposta para você - a jovem esperou enquanto ele pigarreava - Mesmo sem entender seus motivos acho que posso confiar em você. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. Orochimaru tem sido meu amigo desde que éramos pirralhos, mas a alguns anos venho percebendo que seu comportamento se tornou bastante suspeito. Ele tem tido muitos encontros com o velho Danzo, e aquele lá só pode significar problemas. Para entender de verdade se são inimigos da Folha vou precisar de ajuda. Da sua ajuda, Sasaki-san. O que me diz? Parceiros?

Com um sorriso largo se formando a jovem se aproximou de Jiraiya e estendeu a mão:

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Parceiros - o sannin a olhou rindo como um bobo e deu um aperto firme em sua mão.

-Ótimo, agora vá. Manterei contato via sapo mensageiro, por isso fique atenta.

-Também mandarei recados através das minhas serpentes. Diga se souber de algo importante.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ambos soltaram as mãos, e Kazuko finalmente pôde vestir sua máscara de madeira e se posicionar no parapeito da janela. Pouco antes de bater a porta, Jiraiya falou em um tom bastante sério e alto o suficiente para que apenas ela escutasse:

\- Eu sei que você e a Hakuja Sennin fizeram um trato, Sasaki-san - um calafrio intenso percorreu sua espinha assim que ouviu o nome da Sábia, mas ela ainda sim se manteve calada e imóvel.

-Não pense que a Cobra quer ajudá-la. Tudo o que ela faz é para o próprio bem, e ela não se importante em sacrificar alguns ninjas pelo caminho.

Assim que encontrou sua voz, Kazuko respondeu quase que imediatamente.

-Acha que sou criança? Conheço os riscos, sei que minhas ações terão muitas consequências, e as aceitarei de bom grado. É por uma boa causa.

-He, sempre é por uma boa causa. Adeus, Sasaki-san. Nos veremos em breve.

X

Era uma madrugada fria na Vila da Folha.

Mei era uma das poucas almas à vista; a jovem Raíz corria pelos telhados e via guardas, um ou outro gatuno roubando alguma casa, e assim seguia. A kunoichi vestia seu uniforme desbotado da ANBU junta da máscara de coelho, mas o ar frio ainda a fazia tremer por debaixo de todo o equipamento.

Assim que chegou ao ponto de encontro numa viela qualquer dois homens da ANBU se aproximaram e mandaram que ela os seguisse. Pelas vozes e máscaras que usavam não eram ninguém que ela conhecesse, o que era bastante incomum. Mei crescera na base das Raízes e participara de missões com praticamente todos os membros, novos e antigos. O que quer que Danzo estivesse planejando não devia ser nada banal.

Após minutos de caminhada para se certificarem de que não estavam sendo seguidos, finalmente partiram em direção a reunião. O esconderijo era simples mas espaçoso, e tão amplo a ponto de fazer espiões se perderem pelo subterrâneo. Os corredores estavam cheios de vida e movimento, com membros conversando e mostrando documentos uns aos outros.

Ao entrar no grande salão de reuniões de emergência todos os presentes se viraram na direção dos três ANBU com excessão de Danzo. Deviam haver ao menos cinquenta deles sentados ao redor de uma mesa oval, e apenas três lugares continuavam vazios. Sem mais cerimônias, o trio se separou e sentou nos lugares determinados. Todas as conversas paralelas morreram e a única porta do lugar foi fechada. Com um longo pigarro, Danzo se levantou apoiando as mãos na mesa e se dirigindo ao grupo de mascarados:

-Sejam todos muito bem vindos. Agradeço pela rapidez em responderem ao chamado. Como devem saber, a guerra já está se aproximando do fim, e o País do Fogo definitivamente saíra vitorioso apesar de tantas baixas. Muitos rumores tem se espalhado pela vila sobre Sarutobi Hiruzen se aposentar do cargo de hokage e passar o cetro para um shinobi mais jovem e capacitado, e minha intenção como membro do conselho da vila é indicar Orochimaru.

Nesse momento todos murmuraram em aprovação, mas logo fizeram silêncio para que o líder continuasse:

-Pois bem. Sabendo disso, terei de designar alguns de vocês para protegerem Orochimaru assim como seus principais laboratórios. Tudo o que esse sannin lendário tem feito até hoje foi para o bem da Folha, mas existem inimigos por toda parte que não compreendem tal fato - novamente murmúrios surgiram na mesa, mas dessa vez Danzo estendeu uma das mãos pedindo silêncio - Todos já devem ter ouvido sobre os ataques do Espírito Exilado do Fogo, claramente um shinobi renegado que segue o próprio senso de justiça; uma justiça cega, infelizmente.

"Tais ações já não serão toleradas. Não permitirei que um justiceiro mascarado continue solto, andando de vila em vila, enquanto pudermos fazer algo a respeito. Designarei vinte dos melhores rastreadores nesta sala para lidar com ele. Vinte dos melhores lutadores irão proteger os laboratórios. Os dez restantes servirão como guardas e apoio de Orochimaru. Alguém discorda sobre a divisão?"

Os cinquenta presentes se entreolharam apreensivos, mas niguém disse uma palavra:

-Ótimo. Então daqui a dois dias iniciaremos as missões. No envelope que será entregue à vocês pelo Hamiro estarão todas as informações necessárias, além de seus nomes durante as tarefas. Hamiro, por favor.

De um dos cantos do salão um ANBU de quase dois metros surgiu das sombras e começou a distribuir os envelopes. Mei o leu rapidamente:

"À KUNOICHI 008254

Nome provisório: Su

Missão: Assegurar a eliminação do renegado popularmente entitulado como "O Espírito Exilado do Fogo". Fundamental a cooperação com os outros dezenove encarregados para a tarefa.

Descrição do elemento: Identidade oficial desconhecida. Possui cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro, usa máscara branca com marcas irregulares na cor verde, bandana preta com o símbolo da Folha riscado, uniforme escuro com capuz e colete leve por cima.

Última aparição: À dez quilômetros da fronteira da Vila da Grama com a Vila da Pedra.

Observações: O elemento aparenta ser de nível jonin/ANBU. É estrategista. Utiliza ataques de médio à longo alcance. Necessário agir rapidamente para evitar maiores conflitos ou fuga."

-Muito bem. Algum comentário? - ninguém levantou a mão - Perfeito. Então irei para as considerações finais. Sugiro que terminem suas missões o mais silenciosa e discretamente possível. Daqui a três semanas teremos uma importante tarefa na Vila da Chuva, e precisarei de todo o apoio. Dispensar.


	11. O Coelho e a Raposa

É claro que as coisas só iriam piorar.

Como se já não bastasse que Kazuko agora levasse semanas para encontrar um único esconderijo de Orochimaru, ela também estava sendo caçada.

Perfeito.

Lindo até.

Kazuko tinha que agradecer à Jiraiya por essa informação. Enquanto repousava em uma caverna minúscula a caminho da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, um sapo mensageiro surgiu por trás de uma rocha coberta por musgo. Ele não tinha nada de especial, a não ser por um rolo de pergaminho preso às costas. Assim que Kazuko o pegou, leu o seguinte recado:

"Nosso amigo Danzo gosta mesmo de aprontar, viu? Fique alerta; vinte cães estão se aproximando, e outros vinte estão guardando os portões da Serpente. Este velho Sapo está em busca de novas informações, mas a deixarei atualizada. Tente não morrer."

-... mas que merda - ela disse entre os dentes ao mesmo tempo arremessando o pergaminho contra uma parede. A kunoichi precisou fechar os olhos e respirar fundo algumas vezes até se acalmar:

\- É, amigo, parece que os planos vão ter que mudar.

O sapo mensageiro não respondeu.

X

\- Hm... rastros bem aqui. O alvo partiu na direção das oito horas - disse o ninja com máscara de macaco. Ele estava agachado bem na entrada da caverna, analisando o solo com a ponta dos dedos.

\- À quanto tempo? - perguntou outro vestindo máscara de pardal.

\- Eu diria dois dias, no máximo.

\- Tem certeza? Tem marcas profundas ali no fundo. Ele deve ter usado esse lugar como abrigo - retrucou a kunoichi com máscara de urso.

\- Então qual é o seu chute, Mitsuki? - perguntou o Pardal.

\- Partiu a três dias. Estava sozinho.

As Raízes se entreolharam por um instante até todos assentirem com a cabeça:

\- Bom, de qualquer forma devemos descansar um pouco, não acham? - perguntou outro ninja - talvez o mais ignorado do quarteto - que vestia máscara de raposa.

\- Pode ser. Mas já que deu a ideia, por quê não vai até aquele riacho que vimos e enche nossos cantis, Risachi? - comentou o Pardal.

A Raposa apenas deu de ombros, passando entre os companheiros que já se sentavam pelo chão. Após alguns minutos de caminhada ele chegou até o local. Agora, olhando mais de perto, não parecia grande coisa; se tratava de uma clareira em meio a floresta densa, com árvores de copas baixas e ar úmido, sufocante. O riacho em si era suficientemente limpo e tinha água fresca. Enquanto se abaixava e enchia os cantis um por um, o shinobi refletia, imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

No entanto, bem quando Risachi se levantou para voltar ao acampamento, ele pôde ver uma leve movimentação pelo canto do olho. Agindo rapida e silenciosamente, atirou uma série de kunais naquela direção ao mesmo tempo em que buscava se proteger de possíveis ataques. Por um momento, escondido ali perto de um tronco caído, apenas o som de insetos e de seu próprio coração podiam ser ouvidos, mas assim que sentiu um arrepio na espinha ele soube: era tarde demais.

Por trás de sua cabeça duas mãos surgiram, e num movimento preciso seu pescoço foi quebrado, fazendo o estalo doentio ecoar por toda a clareira.

Foram as mãos de Kazuko as responsáveis pelo assassinato.

\- ... descanse em paz, Risachi - ela murmurou de cabeça baixa ao encarar o corpo tombando aos seus pés. A kunoichi precisou de um instante para se recuperar, mas engoliu em seco e se lembrou do que precisava ser feito. Após um tempo seguindo àquela equipe, Kazuko havia notado que o shinobi era discreto, raramente falava. Além disso, era suficientemente parecido com ela para que ninguém notasse a substituição que faria. Ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo ainda quente, começou a trocar sua própria armadura pela de Risachi.

Em minutos tudo estava pronto: tanto o uniforme quanto a máscara de raposa couberam quase perfeitamente. Seu cabelo estava amarrado para trás assim como ele o usava. A maior parte do equipamento da kunoichi já havia sido mandado de volta para uma base longe dali; o restante estava escondido por entre a armadura que vestia. A única coisa a fazer agora era se livrar do corpo.

Doton! Cova de lama!

Com alguns selos, um círculo de terra se abriu abaixo de Risachi e o engoliu feito areia movediça, e nenhum rastro do que acontecera podia ser visto. Com a consciência pesada, Kazuko tomou fôlego por baixo da nova máscara, recolheu os cantis que continuavam à beira do riacho e voltou ao acampamento como se nada tivesse acontecido.

X

\- Ele não está longe, se preparem - sussurrou Mitsuki ao restante da equipe. Eles corriam pelas árvores à toda, mas aos poucos foram desacelerando. Com um sinal da Ursa, os quatro se separaram para cercar o alvo. A mais ou menos sete metros abaixo de onde estavam, o renegado descansava sentado sobre uma grande pedra, assobiando e balançando as pernas no ritmo da canção.

"Hm, então vai ser assim...", refletiu Mitsuki. Ela buscava por sinais de fios ou qualquer coisa que acionasse armadilhas antes de agir, mas o Pardal e o Macaco se lançaram ao mesmo tempo pelos flancos do inimigo mascarado. Tudo aconteceu tão de repente e em câmera lenta que ela não conseguiu gritar para que parassem.

Doton! Cortina de poeira!

Com uma série de selos, o renegado criou uma grande explosão de poeira, e apenas os gritos dos ninjas e o som de lâminas se encontrando podiam ser ouvidos.

Sem conseguirem enxergar mesmo com os rostos protegidos por suas máscaras, "Risachi" e Mitsuki mantiveram suas posições. A batalha no solo ficava mais intensa a cada segundo, até o momento em que tudo ficou silencioso. Mitsuki engoliu em seco e pôde sentir uma gota de suor escorrer de sua testa. Não havia nem mesmo o som de animais ao redor, que com certeza haviam se afastado para se protegerem. Foi só com um alto assobio vindo do lado oposto em que estava que a Ursa voltou a se mexer.

Se movimentando com o máximo de cuidado, ela chegou até onde a Raposa estava. O companheiro levantou um dedo sobre os lábios em sinal de silêncio e com uma mão mandou que ela o seguisse. Precisaram desviar de algumas armadilhas para sairem da área tomada pela poeira, mas enfim conseguiram. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, duas sombras os cercaram com espadas em mãos:

\- Ah, são só vocês - disse uma voz feminina que vestia máscara de coelho. Mitsuki se lembrava dela do início da missão. Era chamada de Su - Jurava que tínhamos encontrado o alvo. Onde está o resto da sua equipe?

\- Foram atacados pelo renegado. E o que aconteceu com a sua? - indagou Mitsuki.

A kunoichi de cabelos púrpura bufou enquanto guardava a espada nas costas e se aproximava:

\- Estão presos em armadilhas ao Norte. Um clone do alvo foi o responsável, mas conseguimos segui-lo até aqui antes dele desaparecer. Gou, faça um reconhecimento da área.

O parceiro de Su assentiu com a cabeça e partiu à frente na direção da nuvem de poeira.

\- Descobriram algo relevante durante a luta com o inimigo? - perguntou "Risachi".

\- É, na verdade sim. Por algum motivo o clone das sombras parecia esperar pela gente. Estava sentado, assobiando - Su respondia friamente enquanto encarava a Raposa bem nos olhos - Levou menos de um minuto para eliminar o resto da minha equipe. O relatório da missão não mentiu quanto disse para acabarmos com isso rápido e em grupo.

Antes que a Raposa pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Gou retornou e se posicionou entre os três:

\- A poeira começou a baixar, mas ainda é difícil enxergar mais do que um metro adiante. Também não sinto o cheiro do alvo, apenas o de seus companheiros. Foram nocauteados e estão imobilizados até o pescoço com algum jutsu doton.

\- Tsc, preciso tirá-los de lá agora. Vamos - disse Mitsuki, mas bem quando o novo quarteto começava a se mover, o solo começou a tremer e rachaduras imensas se abriram abaixo deles. Por muito pouco "Risachi" não foi engolido pelo chão:

\- Mas que porra é essa!? - gritou a Coelha.

\- Nosso amigo renegado nos enganou! Escondeu o próprio cheiro para nos encurralar! - Mitsuki respondeu arfando enquanto subia na primeira árvore que achou pela frente. Quando todos pareciam em segurança e longe do chão, perceberam que já não estavam mais sozinhos. No meio de toda aquela bagunça uma clareira se formou, e no centro dela o inimigo vestindo máscara branca com marcas verdes estava de pé, com uma naginata* em mãos.

\- Esse imbecil vai ficar brincando com a gente? - Gou reclamou por baixo de sua máscara de cão.

\- Me parece que sim - "Risachi" murmurou para si mesmo.

Cada membro do quarteto desceu de seu abrigo e começou a se dirigir para um ponto da clareira até formarem uma cruz ao redor do inimigo mascarado. Ele não disse absolutamente nada enquanto as Raízes apanhavam suas espadas e se preparavam para a batalha. Tudo o que ele fez foi girar sua arma e a apontar na direção de Gou. Com uma risada seca e sem emoção ele respondeu ao desafio:

\- Vai vir atrás de mim primeiro? Por mim tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:
> 
> Naginata* - "A naginata é basicamente uma lâmina de katana montada em um cabo de lança. (...) Com a proibição de qualquer pessoa, no Japão Medieval, exceto samurais portarem ou treinarem com katanas, mulheres e monges se especializaram no uso destas armas, (...)"


	12. Teatro

O inimigo se jogou com tudo na direção de Gou.

Num primeiro instante apenas os dois batalharam entre si, lâmina contra lâmina. Por possuir uma arma mais curta o Cão estava em desvantagem, e o renegado se aproveitou disso ao máximo. Seus movimentos eram um pouco lentos e fáceis de ler, mas Gou era cabeça dura demais para aproveitar as aberturas e atacar nas horas certas. Cansadas de observar a surra que ele tomava, Su e Mitsuki partiram para a defesa do companheiro, uma de cada lado do inimigo.

As três Raízes atacavam ao mesmo tempo num verdadeiro tornado de lâminas com respingos de sangue voando para todo lado. Gou foi o primeiro a cair após levar uma série de golpes no peito. Ver o companheiro fora de combate só fez com que os outros se movessem com mais urgência e focassem em aproveitar cada oportunidade para ferir o alvo. "Risachi" saiu de sua posição e ajoelhou-se ao lado do shinobi caído para se certificar de que estava consciente, mas não ousou entrar na luta.

A próxima a cair foi Mitsuki, que num momento de cansaço não percebeu a estratégia do renegado. Usando o lado cego da naginata, ele se jogou no chão e passou a arma na altura da panturrilha da Ursa, fazendo-a tombar e ficar exposta. Quando ele estava prestes a nocauteá-la com o cabo de madeira, Su surgiu por detrás dele e o perfurou bem na altura do coração.

O renegado arfou de surpresa e soltou a própria arma quando a kunoichi de cabelos púrpura girou a espada até que ela o atravessasse por completo, com armadura e tudo. Sangue jorrava da ferida em seu peito, ensopando completamente o uniforme. Isso deu tempo para que Mitsuki se recompusesse e o jogasse no chão da mesma forma que ele fizera segundos antes.

Um silêncio sufocante se alastrou pela clareira recém devastada; o único som era o do renegado gorgolejando sangue por debaixo da máscara, agora um misto de branco com vermelho vivo. Todas as Raízes, inclusive Gou, se aproximaram ao redor dele para admirar o feito de Su. Sem perderem mais tempo, cada um deles puxou a própria espada e num movimento em conjunto perfuraram o inimigo caído.

O corpo finalmente parou de se mexer, e Su foi a primeira do grupo a reagir:

\- Mitsuki, Risachi, é melhor vocês irem ajudar seus parceiros. O jutsu doton já deve ter sido desfeito - ela disse num tom de voz frio e indiferente, como se tivessem acabado de matar um animal, e não uma pessoa.

\- Mas- - começou a reclamar Mitsuki, apenas para ser interrompida por Gou.

\- Não se preocupem, eu e Su lidaremos com o cadáver. Encontraremos os dois lá em um minuto.

A Ursa se virou na direção da Raposa buscando por apoio, mas o shinobi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pôs a mão sobre seu braço e murmurou:

\- Vamos, Mitsuki, os outros precisam de nós.

Sem mais hesitação os dois membros da mesma equipe partiram, e na clareira ficaram apenas a Coelha e o Cão. Antes que Gou pudesse dizer algo, a kunoichi falou:

\- Você também tem que ir, Gou. Solte Nezumi e Mikan.

\- Ah não, estão a quilômetros daqui! Eles podem se virar-

\- Vá logo, Gou, está tudo bem - afirmou ela sem uma gota de emoção em sua voz. O shinobi respirou fundo, e enquanto coçava a cabeça, disse:

-Tá bom tá bom, mas serei rápido. Vejo vocês logo.

No momento em que ficou sozinha, Su se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo ensanguentado e retirou a máscara do renegado. Para a sua surpresa o rosto era de uma mulher com traços um pouco familiares, mas ela não soube dizer de quem; havia sangue demais. Os olhos da inimiga ainda estavam arregalados, e Su não fez questão de fechá-los.

"Isso é o que você ganha por ir contra Konoha, sua tola", pensou ela.

Mal o pensamento passou por sua mente, e algo muito estranho aconteceu. O que antes era sangue foi se tornando lama, o que fez a Coelha se afastar depressa achando ser uma armadilha post mortem*. Quando ela voltou a se aproximar todo o corpo da renegada tinha virado algo parecido com um morro, e só então Su teve um estalo no fundo da cabeça: por todo esse tempo eles estavam lutando contra um clone. Isso explicava o por que de Gou não ter detectado o cheiro dela. A realização fez com que uma raiva profunda e brutal borbulhasse no peito da kunoichi, que em seguida chutou o monte de lama com toda a força.

"Ótimo, e o que eu faço agora!?"

Após um minuto parada e repetindo esse questionamento para si mesma ela teve uma ideia. A máscara manchada de "sangue" por algum motivo não desaparecera, o que serviria como prova da morte para Danzo e seus superiores. Su desconfiava de que o inimigo de alguma forma havia bolado tudo para forjar sua morte e talvez se infiltrar no grupo de Raízes, e a melhor forma de testar essa teoria era seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido após a partida dos outros. Que maneira melhor de enganar uma pessoa ardilosa como aquela?

Sim, era um bom plano. Ou pelo menos bom o suficiente. De repente tudo se encaixava: a maneira como o inimigo tinha atraído a todos para aquele lugar, como agira cautelosamente, e principalmente pelo jeito como lutara. A kunoichi já tinha percebido que algo parecia fora do lugar, mas apenas agora ela conseguira juntar as peças. Tudo o que ela precisaria de agora em diante era ficar de boca calada e caçar o renegado, ou melhor, renegada sozinha:

\- Ei, Su! Já terminou por aí, não é? Temos que voltar a vila! - gritou Gou do outro lado da clareira enquanto ajudava um de seus companheiros com máscara de rato a ficar em pé.

\- Sim, vamos, Danzo precisará de nós em breve - ela respondeu aos gritos, olhando uma última vez para o monte de terra que deu tanto trabalho para "matar" antes de seguir o parceiro para fora do local.

"Espírito Exilado do Fogo, hm? Bem, agora é pessoal; a próxima batalha será entre eu e você".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:
> 
> Post mortem - significa "após a morte" em latim.


	13. Emboscada

Apesar de todas as precauções Kazuko estava exausta.

A ideia original era se infiltrar na Vila como uma das outras Raízes após terem "abatido" o inimigo, no entanto as coisas ficaram mais intensas do que o previsto, levando-a a gastar muito mais chakra. Foram clones especiais para distrair as equipes, jutsus de imobilização, batalhas, perseguições... O único alento para a kunoichi era que o plano estava funcionando, e que dali a poucos dias ela conseguiria extrair todo tipo de informação sobre Danzo e o restante dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. O pensamento a fez sorrir para si mesma.

Naquele momento ela, a equipe da Ursa e a equipe da Coelha estavam acampando durante a noite para recuperarem as forças. O clima diante da fogueira era tenso, em especial graças àqueles que foram capturados facilmente. Mesmo vestindo suas máscaras era possível notar o desanimo e a vergonha que sentiam. As conversas que haviam eram poucas e faladas aos sussurros, dando a oportunidade que Kazuko queria para mandar um recado a Jiraiya. Mal ela se levantou suas pernas fraquejaram e por pouco a jovem não caiu de cara na pedra em que estava sentada a um segundo:

-Ei ei, cuidado Risachi, precisa descansar mais - comentou a Ursa. Isso chamou a atenção de todos, que passaram a encarar Kazuko.

-Estou bem, só preciso me aliviar - respondeu ela na sua melhor imitação do falecido Risachi. Assim que ela se retirou do círculo, o Cão, que estava sentado ao lado da Coelha, comentou baixinho:

-Su, esse tal de Risachi deveria ser homem, não é?

-Hm? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? É claro que ele é homem, Gou - a kunoichi respondeu meio distraída, ainda olhando na direção que o ninja havia ido.

-Mas ele tem cheiro de mulher - com isso Su parou e o encarou, sem entender.

-Ele esteve viajando a dias com a Mitsuki, isso explicaria-

-Não não, é diferente. Cada um tem um cheiro próprio, e Risachi tem o dele... ou dela... sei lá - agora as engrenagens na cabeça de Su não paravam de girar.

-... tem certeza disso, Gou? E se ele simplesmente prefere se identificar como homem? - o parceiro balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder.

-Não acho que seja o caso... além do mais, ele também tem um cheiro bem forte de cobra, pinica o nariz; é meio azedo, sabe? Muito estranho...

Esse último comentário foi o que fez a Coelha cair em si, fazendo-a lembrar quem era a dona do rosto no clone mais cedo. O rosto de alguém que ela conhecera por apenas algumas horas e a muitos meses atrás, mas que ainda aparecia em sua mente toda noite em que tinha insônia. Um misto de sentimentos incomuns para uma Raíz começaram a borbulhar dentro de Su até que um nome surgisse em sua cabeça: Sasaki Kazuko.

Ela tinha sobrevivido, e decidiu se rebelar contra Konoha.

Num impulso de adrenalina Su se levantou, já formulando um plano completo. Gou e o restante de sua equipe a olharam sem entender, então ela se abaixou e falou no ouvido do parceiro ao lado:

-Diga a Nezumi e Mikan para ficarem alertas. Peça para um deles avisar a Mitsuki o que descobrimos. Assim que aquele ninja voltar puxe assunto com ele e o distraia. Vou enviar uma mensagem as outras três equipes.

X

Apenas uma hora após terem levantado acampamento Kazuko já se sentia esgotada. Estavam correndo em formação pelas árvores, e à noite era preciso o dobro de cautela com possíveis inimigos e animais da floresta. Não demoraria mais do que algumas horas para chegaram à vila, e isso deu alguma motivação para que a kunoichi continuasse sem reclamar.

Su estava liderando a formação, enquanto Kazuko seguia no meio e Mitsuki na retaguarda. Tudo parecia tranquilo e sem nenhuma ameaça imediata até começar uma movimentação incomum pelos flancos. Kazuko, assim como os membros de sua equipe pararam de se mover e observaram ao redor para identificarem a origem do som, mas a equipe de Su havia sumido. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo dezenas de kunais com papéis explosivos voaram na direção de Kazuko.

O ataque surpresa fez todos se esquivarem, a não ser pela jovem. Naquele momento o cansaço a venceu e ela não foi capaz de fugir. Uma longa sequência de explosões a atingiu em cheio, fazendo-a cair do alto das árvores como um pássaro ferido por um estilingue. Sua mente só processava dor.

Antes que caísse com tudo ela foi capaz de abrir os olhos em pleno ar e ver o contorno de alguém desferindo um soco potente em seu estômago. Kazuko cuspiu sangue por baixo de sua máscara e notou que o golpe havia acelerado o impacto dela com o terreno. O vento parecia cortar sua pele, e quando seu corpo em flagelos finalmente alcançou o solo o som de múltiplos ossos se quebrando foi o suficiente para fazê-la berrar de dor.

Ao seu redor iam surgindo todas as equipes encarregadas da missão, muitos rostos mascarados empunhando espadas curtas. A última a se aproximar foi Su, que puxando a espada das costas caminhou lentamente na direção de Kazuko até ficar bem ao seu lado.

A visão era terrível; o que antes era uma máscara de raposa havia se tornado madeira queimada com pedaços faltando. Por debaixo dela o alvo ainda gritava. Todo o seu corpo exibia queimaduras sérias além de uma ou duas fraturas expostas. Su pensou que sentiria prazer ou ao menos indiferença naquele momento, mas assistir ao sofrimento da pessoa que a tinha salvado não tanto tempo atrás fez seu estômago revirar e os olhos arderem.

Todos observavam, aguardando a líder da emboscada agir e encerrar de vez a missão. Sem pensar mais, Su se posicionou, levantou a espada e disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas a vítima a escutasse:

-Adeus, Kazuko.

Com um único golpe a lâmina perfurou o peito da jovem, alcançando seu coração. Sangue inundou novamente sua boca e lágrimas quentes mancharam o rosto ainda oculto. Ao arrancar a espada Su pôde escutar Kazuko balbuciar um de seus muitos nomes, deixando claro que ela a reconhecera:

-Mei... isso foi... um erro...

E assim, sem mais respirar, Sasaki Kazuko finalmente estava morta, e quando Su abaixou para apanhar a máscara de raposa a visão do rosto da kunoichi aos seus pés a fez cair de joelhos e chorar como nunca havia chorado por ninguém antes.


	14. Uma Terceira Opção

Mal a notícia chegou à Caverna Ryuchi e uma parte das serpentes já entrava em estado de luto.

Apesar de nenhuma delas ser fiel ou se importar de verdade com Konoha, todas conheciam a fama da Pacifista dos Folha. Àquela jovem realmente respeitava as companheiras de batalha, algo um tanto incomum no mundo ninja.

Poucos minutos depois do anúncio se espalhar, Macao - a principal invocação de Kazuko - resolveu se posicionar a respeito e pedir uma audiência com Hakuja Sennin. O que o ancião não esperava era se deparar com o cadáver da antiga parceira diante do trono de pedra. Se a Sábia percebeu sua chegada na câmara não demonstrou; continuou enrolada em seu lugar, fumando pensativa e encarando o vazio. Macao se aproximou com cautela do corpo e mal pode acreditar em seu estado.

Se serpentes pudessem chorar ele com certeza o faria.

Antes que dissesse o que fosse, a Cobra Branca lançou uma lufada de fumaça para o alto e sussurrou:

-Terrível, não?

-... como isso foi acontecer, Sábia?

-Simples: Sasaki-san não era capaz de completar a missão - ela respondeu num tom de indiferença, fazendo Macao sibilar.

-Você sabia que ela não conseguiria, hm!? E a mandou mesmo assim-

-Ora vamos, senhor Macao, sei que ela era sua favorita mas convenhamos: nosso trato estava muito além de sua capacidade - ela disse interrompendo-o - Na verdade da capacidade de qualquer humano.

-Não adianta vir com essa história para cima de mim agora! A senhorita Kazuko não merecia morrer assim! - Macao rebateu já lançando olhares assassinos na direção da outra, perdendo qualquer noção de seu lugar como servo.

A voz rascante do ancião reverberou pela câmara até o silêncio dominar mais uma vez. Macao se movimentava inquieto de um lado para o outro, buscando na memória alguma possibilidade de trazer a kunoichi de volta:

-E a alma dela? Onde foi parar, hm? - a Sábia soltou uma risadinha e apontou com a cabeça adornada pelo turbante de sempre:

-Na sua frente. Não está vendo?

Aquilo o fez parar no mesmo instante. Como assim "na sua frente"? Aquilo sequer era possível?

-Estou aqui, senhor - a voz surgiu de algum ponto muito abaixo dele. Macao se virou tão rapidamente que se a jovem ainda fosse viva com certeza sairia voando para o outro lado da câmara.

-Senhorita Kazuko! Mas como-

-Afinidade, meu caro. Ao morrer é a afinidade de um espírito que o leva para onde deve seguir, e pelo visto Sasaki-san precisava estar conosco uma última vez - respondeu a Sábia fumando tranquilamente seu cigarro já pela metade.

-É muito bom vê-lo de novo, senhor - disse a kunoichi com um sorriso vacilante. A alma de Kazuko tinha poucas feridas se comparada ao próprio cadáver; além disso, exibia um rosto translúcido quase imperceptível na escuridão, o que explicava por que Macao não a notara antes.

-Sinto muito pelo que houve...

-Fui muito descuidada... realmente achei ter enganado os cachorrinhos de Danzo... e teria, se não fosse pela Mei - ao dizer o nome da Raíz um estranho brilho vermelho sangue pulsou em seu peito para logo depois desaparecer. Como Kazuko não notou o que houve Macao preferiu ficar calado, mas ele sabia que aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal.

-Já chega de conversa, vocês dois. Venham até aqui, temos assuntos a tratar - Hakuja Sennin ordenou de cima de seu trono de pedra.

Ambos se aproximaram em silêncio e permaneceram um ao lado do outro, observando as contínuas nuvens de fumaça espiralarem no vazio.

-Muito bem, a partir de agora lhe darei duas opções do que fazer, Sasaki-san, por isso preste muita atenção - a jovem assentiu, ainda em silêncio - Primeira opção: você pode seguir o fluxo do pós vida até reencontrar seus ancestrais aonde quer que eles estejam. Segunda: para pagar seus débitos comigo eu posso transformá-la numa serva da Caverna Ryuchi assim como o Macao, e no futuro você fará contratos e será a invocação de outros ninjas.

A Cobra Branca fez uma pequena pausa dramática antes de continuar. Ela parecia estar se divertindo um pouco:

\- E então? O que me diz?

-Mas e-

-Calado, Macao, deixe-a decidir - a Sábia avisou com sua voz imponente.

-Ela tem o direito, Sábia.

Hakuja Sennin olhou para a Grande Serpente da Areia por alguns segundos e respondeu de forma brusca, quase derrubando o cigarro:

-Você não ouviu o que disse!? São apenas duas opções, e como já falamos mais cedo nenhum humano seria capaz de-

-Com todo o respeito, senhora, mas se não fosse p-

-Se não fosse pelo que, criança!? - isso fez Kazuko se encolher - Lhe incumbi dessa missão a MESES e você sequer chegou perto de concluí-la! Excelente forma de me agradecer por ter salvo aqueles dois, não acha!? E o melhor de tudo é que um deles conseguiu te matar!

Depois dessa explosão a jovem não ousou abrir a boca, mas Macao era insistente e continuou tentando provar seu ponto:

-Sábia, apenas me escute, hm? Kazuko era habilidosa o suficiente para dar conta dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, não era? - a Cobra Branca bufou com a pergunta, mas continuou ouvindo - Antes mesmo de se aliar a Jiraiya ela vinha fazendo um trabalho bastante decente para uma ninja mediana-

-Ei! - Kazuko protestou um pouco ofendida, mas tanto Macao quanto a Sábia a ignoraram.

\- ... e chegou mais longe do que a senhora sequer imaginava! Por que não dar uma segunda chance de viver à ela?

Hakuja Sennin não respondeu imediatamente, mas Macao pôde sentir que ela considerava suas palavras. A kunoichi apenas encarava a grande serpente ao lado, procurando entender o que estava em jogo:

-A primeira coisa que ela faria seria se vingar...

-Talvez, mas o selo que você deixou nela seria o suficiente para ela não perder o foco - Macao rebateu.

Fazendo uma última pausa, a Sábia murmurou de olhos fechados, profundamente concentrada. De repente ela começou a recitar as mesmas palavras que firmaram o acordo com Kazuko meses atrás:

-"Isso irá reforçar o contrato de invocação com as serpentes da Caverna Ryuchi, além de impedi-la de descumprir o acordo. A partir de hoje seu destino está traçado, sua vida e a de seus companheiros está em minhas mãos, e você deverá obediência apenas a mim". Lembra-se disso, criança? - ela perguntou diretamente a Kazuko, que por sua fez apenas confirmou devagar com a cabeça.

-E o que você pensa sobre isso? Deseja mesmo uma terceira opção? Eu poderia fazer acontecer, não seria a primeira vez.

-... a senhora não quer que eu escolha, então por que continua me oferecendo opções? - Kazuko começou a dizer olhando diretamente nos olhos da Sábia - Nós ainda temos um trato que não foi cumprido, e apesar da senhora não acreditar que seja possível acabar com os experimentos doentios de Orochimaru e mostrar à todos quem o Danzo realmente é eu provarei o contrário.

-Pff você morreu tentando provar isso, lembra? Acha mesmo que uma segunda vida vai mudar alguma coisa?

-Eu sei que vai.

Tanto Macao quanto a Sábia a encaravam com um certo riso nos olhos, mas Kazuko não se intimidou e seguiu firme, olhando apenas para a cobra a sua frente. De repente, Hakuja Sennin começa a rir e a ajeitar seu longo corpo sobre o trono:

-Huh huh huh, vocês humanos são sempre muito divertidos... me lembro de quando Orochimaru não era tão desprezível e me fazia rir... pois bem, vocês dois me convenceram. Sasaki Kazuko, lhe darei uma terceira opção: ressurreição. Mas antes do processo começar preciso avisá-la sobre certos pontos.

Quando a Cobra estava prestes a tragar o restante de seu cigarro, uma pequena serpente surgiu e num piscar de olhos posicionou um novo cigarro no canto de sua boca, desaparecendo logo em seguida. A Sábia continuou o que dizia:

-Seu cadáver ainda é fresco, mas está em péssimas condições. Com o poder da energia natural posso curar as piores feridas, não todas, então você não durará mais do que alguns meses. Além disso, graças ao senjutsu o corpo vai sofrer mudanças e ganhará traços de cobra, mas não há por que se preocupar. Ah, e você vai precisar de descanso por alguns dias, por isso ficará aqui até aguentar andar sozinha, depois deixará de ser problema meu. Perguntas?

Kazuko engoliu em seco e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Vamos começar?


	15. Insanidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, valeu por acompanharem até esse ponto! Estarei à disposição pra tirar dúvidas!

Su vinha tendo problemas de memória e dificuldade em viver o presente.

Naquele momento a jovem estava sentada em seu pequeno apartamento, encarando a mesma página do livro que segurava a mais de uma hora. Já era tarde da noite, mas ela ainda não jantara. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era relembrar as últimas semanas como se seu cérebro estivesse com defeito. 

Desde que os vinte rastreadores eliminaram a renegada na floresta sua vida vinha correndo por água abaixo, inclusive a sanidade da kunoichi.

Ela não esperava sentir tanta vergonha de si mesma após completar um simples assassinato, mas era como se sentia. Assim que as vinte Raízes entraram pelos portões da vila e relataram - uma por uma - os detalhes da missão, na vez de Su Danzo abriu um pequeno sorriso e a parabenizou pelo sucesso da tarefa. Pelo visto nenhum dos outros dezenove havia contado sobre sua crise de choro diante do cadáver da inimiga. A antiga Su teria ficado satisfeita ao receber a atenção de um superior, mas agora só sentia repulsa do velho a frente. 

Ainda sim ela continuou a completar missões como uma boa e obediente kunoichi. Dia após dia, noite após noite, até que finalmente chegou o momento que Danzo vinha aguardando com expectativa; uma tarefa na Vila da Chuva na qual participaria levando mais de cinquenta Raízes consigo. Nesse grupo estava Su e vários de seus companheiros de longa data, inclusive Gou. Nenhum dos subordinados sabia detalhes, a não ser que se aliariam a Hanzo da Salamandra para completar um certo objetivo.

Ao chegarem a Vila da Chuva e se juntarem as forças do líder local eles seguiram em direção a um morro, e nas mãos de Hanzo estava uma mulher pálida, de cabelos púrpura como os de Su e provavelmente de mesma idade que ela. Alguns metros abaixo surgiram dois shinobis: um de cabelo alaranjado e outro de cabelo vermelho com olhos bastante incomuns. Durante alguns minutos de negociação pela refém os subordinados se mantiveram parados e cada vez mais ensopados pela chuva insistente.

Foi apenas quando o de cabelo alaranjado - e que aparentava ser o líder da pequena organização chamada Akatsuki - caiu morto no chão que as coisas foram pelos ares. Literalmente. Mesmo após uma semana Su não conseguia organizar bem os acontecimentos desse dia. Ela lembrava de ver explosões gigantescas e alguns ninjas atacando o jovem ainda de pé, mas quando a imagem da invocação de madeira surgia em sua mente Su fechava os olhos e balançava a cabeça sem parar.

O rugido daquele monstro ainda a assombrava, bem como a visão do espectro de um dragão roubar as vidas de quem tocava. Tanto os ninjas de Amegakure quanto seus companheiros de Konoha caiam no chão feito peças de dominó.

"Não, aquilo era demais para ter sido real", ela pensava ainda de olhos fechados e com as mãos na cabeça. "Uma pessoa normal não seria capaz de tirar tantas vidas de uma só vez, não é?"

E ainda sim as lembranças se repetiam infinitamente, num verdadeiro loop que em breve a deixariam louca e a transformariam na casca do que já fora um dia.

Nesse show de horrores pessoal, o que mais a perturbava era como Danzo reagira após perceber que de uma batalha previsível com resultado favorável à ele, aquilo se transformara um verdadeiro massacre: ele fugira. Pequenos lapsos de memória a faziam recordar de como ela fora obrigada a protegê-lo e escoltá-lo ao invés de ajudar as outras Raízes, estas que gritavam em meio ao desespero. 

Não, era demais... Su não conseguia mais suportar tanta tortura mental... num impulso irracional, a kunoichi puxou uma kunai debaixo do futon em que sentava, e com as mãos trêmulas, ela a apontou para o próprio pescoço ensopado de suor, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma loucura, Su ouviu a voz do que achou ser um fantasma:

-Ocupada? Parece que vim em má hora... 

A jovem ficou paralisada. Precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que ouviu e se virar na direção da voz, e quando ela o fez não acreditou nos próprios olhos: Sasaki Kazuko estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no beiral de sua janela:

-N-não pode ser... isso não é-

-Real? Possível? É, você se assegurou disso, não foi? Pena ter escolhido o alvo errado para matar - a outra kunoichi disse, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado e estampando uma expressão difícil de ler. Su não era capaz de desviar a atenção dela, e no meio de seu estupor acabou largando a kunai, esta retinindo ao cair no chão:

-E então? Nada a dizer? - Kazuko pressionou um pouco mais.

-O que está fazendo aqui!? Como- espera, seus olhos... - prestando um pouco mais de atenção, Su notou que a inimiga estava diferente do que ela se lembrava. Os olhos antes castanhos agora eram amarelados e tinham fendas como os de uma serpente; sua voz estava mais fraca e levemente rouca; por todo o seu corpo haviam cicatrizes e hematomas multicoloridos, em especial nos braços. O que exatamente havia acontecido com ela?

-Ah, finalmente percebeu, hm? Foram um presente de Hakuja Sennin. Tenho certeza de que se lembra de quem ela é.

"Tsc, como poderia esquecer?", a Raíz pensou. Mas o que significava aquilo? Por que os novos olhos de Kazuko estavam ligados ao fato dela estar sentada, viva e bem em seu apartamento? 

Foi graças a esse pensamento que ela conseguiu unir os pontos, falando sem hesitar pela primeira vez:

-A Cobra Branca a trouxe de volta dos mortos.

Kazuko não disse nada, apenas sorriu, mas de modo que foi possível ver presas no lugar dos caninos. Su estremeu com a confirmação silenciosa, mas recuperando um pouco de sua compostura resolveu se levantar e encará-la de frente:

-Por que está aqui? Veio se vingar? Não é um jeito muito inteligente de aproveitar uma segunda chance - a kunoichi na janela piscou um pouco surpresa e começou a rir, mas a risada era mais ameaçadora do que qualquer coisa. Antes que Su percebesse, Kazuko saíra de onde estava e agora apertava seu rosto com a mão esquerda. O toque extremamente frio da pele de Kazuko fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Su, e como a outra era mais alta, a Raíz foi forçada a encará-la:

-Por enquanto tenho outros planos para você, mas se está tão ansiosa para morrer... - Kazuko fez uma pausa olhando para a kunai caída ao lado do futon - ... isso pode ser providenciado. 

A jovem de cabelos púrpura quis protestar, mas ao abrir a boca a outra se movimentou rapidamente e parou atrás dela com as duas mãos posicionadas em sua cabeça, prontas para quebrar seu pescoço. Su engoliu em seco ao escutar àquela voz murmurar em seu ouvido:

-Já decidiu o que quer? Não posso mais perder tempo.

-V-você disse que tem outros planos... que tipo de planos? - a Raíz arriscou.

-Responda a pergunta e depois conversamos.

-... não posso dizer que quero viver, não depois de tudo o que fiz... mas também não quero ser assassinada por um fantasma- - antes da Raíz completar o que dizia, Kazuko se virou e a agarrou pelo pescoço, empurrando-a até a parede com uma força além da comum. Seus olhos amarelos brilhavam perigosamente, e o rosto de ambas estavam tão próximos que Su podia sentir a respiração da outra:

-Me chame de fantasma de novo e eu te mato aqui e agora - dessa vez, sem se deixar afetar pelas ameaças de Kazuko, Su vestiu sua melhor máscara de indiferença e respondeu:

-Mas esses seus planos dependem de mim, ao que parece...

-Você é fácil de substituir, Mei.

-Se isso fosse verdade por que estaria gastando tanto tempo comigo, Kazuko?

Silêncio dominou o apartamento enquanto ambas se encaravam, impassíveis. Com um suspiro, Kazuko soltou o pescoço de Su, se afastou, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar à mesa:

-Tinha esquecido de como você é irritante. Venha.

A outra kunoichi piscou sem entender a estranha variação de humor da invasora, mas obedeceu a ordem enquanto massageava o próprio pescoço:

-Qual é o seu problema!? - Kazuko sorriu genuinamente com o comentário antes de responder.

-Eu morri, lembra? Mas agora chega de toda essa tensão, hora de tratar de negócios.

Durante o resto daquela noite Kazuko e Su conversaram sobre uma série de coisas. A primeira fez questão de explicar como havia sido ressuscitada pela Sábia, sobre sua recuperação, e assim por diante. Aparentemente ela ficou sabendo do mais recente massacre na Vila da Chuva e de que Danzo estivera envolvido em tudo aquilo, e por isso veio buscando por mais informações junto de seu aliado, o grande Jiraiya.

Suas pesquisas a levaram a descobrir que não só Danzo agora era escoltado vinte e quatro horas por dia, como também não saía mais da Vila, o que trazia muitas complicações para Kazuko. Com a guerra praticamente acabada, não seria sensato começar um conflito com uma figura importante de Konoha, e foi então que Jiraiya sugerira que ela conversasse com Su.

Por ser uma das únicas sobreviventes da missão em Amegakure e fazer parte do núcleo das Raízes, ela era a resposta para alguns dos problemas de Kazuko, ao menos em teoria. A partir daí ambas discutiram por um tempo, mas assim que Su admitiu não ser mais leal à Danzo tudo ficou mais fácil. Mesmo com o treinamento para sufocar as emoções, negar a própria individualidade e sempre priorizar a vila, a Raíz estava finalmente quebrada de corpo e alma, e essa era a oportunidade perfeita para Kazuko explorar a seu favor.

Naquela mesma noite, contra todas as possibilidades, as duas kunoichis fizeram uma acordo: Su passaria a agir como informante e ocasionalmente parceira da outra. Para firmar o acordo, Kazuko pediu que a Raíz escolhesse um nome definitivo para si mesma. 

Dali em diante, pelo menos entre elas, a jovem seria chamada de Usagi.

X

A Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja estava oficialmente terminada.

Como esperado, Konoha saíra vitoriosa apesar de tantas perdas, além de ser exemplo para a formação de alianças com outras vilas ocultas e seus respectivos países. Assim que os últimos conflitos se encerraram, Sarutobi Hiruzen decidiu passar o manto de Hokage para alguém mais jovem, e para a felicidade de Kazuko e Usagi a indicação de Danzo fora completamente ignorada, levando Namikaze Minato ao cargo de Quarto Hokage.

Sasaki Kazuko não podia parabenizar nem apoiar o amigo de infância por motivos óbvios, mas fez questão de pedir a Jiraiya que o fizesse em seu lugar. 

Em meio a todos esses eventos o mundo caminhava para a paz, mas Kazuko sabia que ainda haviam assuntos a serem finalizados. Agora que Orochimaru estava oficialmente fora da corrida pelo cargo de Hokage, ele vinha sendo pouco discreto a respeito de seus experimentos, dando a oportunidade para a kunoichi completar parte do acordo com a Sábia. Kazuko só tinha mais dois meses de vida no máximo, e por isso não tinha medo de arriscar e até eliminar um ou outro alvo se necessário.

Junto de Usagi, ela vinha destruindo todo laboratório e esconderijo que encontravam pela frente. Muitos experimentos estavam sendo libertados, mas a Raíz vinha ficando cada vez mais preocupada com o comportamento da outra. As variações de humor de Kazuko estavam tão sérias que ela temia que a kunoichi houvesse desenvolvido algum tipo de bipolaridade. Uma personalidade era como a antiga Kazuko: estrategista, justa e humana. Já a outra era impulsiva, agressiva e sádica.

De certa forma isso fazia Usagi se sentir reconfortada, sabendo que não era a única perdendo a sanidade, mas às vezes ela se perguntava se não era melhor desistir do acordo que fizeram e simplesmente matá-la uma última vez.

Não, ela não teria coragem; ela já carregava mais culpa do que podia suportar.

X

Durante uma missão em dupla, Kazuko e Usagi estavam em busca de um importante laboratório que poderia conter provas concretas sobre a técnica proibida da Reencarnação do Cadáver Vivente. Se ambas pudessem levá-las para Jiraiya e Sarutobi, ele finalmente se convenceria de que Orochimaru era perigoso e um verdadeiro traidor de Konoha. 

Enquanto corriam pela madrugada, a Raíz notou que Kazuko estava mais animada do que o normal; seus olhos de serpente brilhavam de expectativa. Ao alcançarem a entrada secreta do laboratório, levou algum tempo para que desarmassem as armadilhas, mas quando entraram Kazuko abriu um largo sorriso. Diferente da maioria dos esconderijos que haviam invadido, este não era subterrâneo; por fora parecia apenas uma grande pedra coberta por musgo, mas por dentro tinha toda a estrutura de um castelo antigo. A temperatura ali era tão convidativa graças as inúmeras tochas encaixadas nas paredes que a pele de Kazuko não parecia mais a de um cadáver.

Devido ao tamanho do local, ambas decidiram se separar e procurar pelo laboratório central. Usagi não gostava da ideia de deixar Kazuko sozinha, mas ela teria de confiar que a outra kunoichi não cometeria nenhuma loucura em sua ausência. Após vários lances de escadas e salas vazias, Usagi enfim achou o que queriam. No laboratório principal havia todo o tipo de coisa bizarra: tanques com objetos flutuantes, sangue seco no chão, instrumentos médicos sinistros, etc. O que ela não esperava encontrar era sua parceira num dos cantos da sala segurando um grande rolo de pergaminho.

Ao se aproximar, Usagi notou um expressão maníaca no rosto de Kazuko. Ela ria sozinha e ainda não percebera sua presença. Seu chakra também estava diferente, mais sinistro e frio do que costumava ser. De onde estava, a Raíz pôde ler os kanjis de "Reencarnação do Cadáver Vivente":

-É isso, Usagi... tudo o que precisamos, tudo o que eu preciso... - murmurou a kunoichi com o pergaminho em mãos. Sua voz era rouca, fazendo com que Usagi se lembrasse da voz de Hanzo e do massacre na Vila da Chuva. A cabeça da Raíz começou a latejar.

-S-sim, Sasaki-san, agora temos provas suficientes para-

-Não estou falando disso, sua tola. Não consegue ver!? - ela a cortou bruscamente, finalmente se virando e encarando-a com seus olhos amarelados - Com essa técnica eu poderei viver por mais tempo e completar de vez meu contrato com a Sábia...

-Do que está falando? Você já tem tudo o que precisa para expor Orochimaru e-

-ESSE CORPO ESTÁ QUEBRADO, USAGI! - Kazuko explodiu de repente, fazendo a outra recuar um passo - Meus ferimentos internos não estão cem por cento curados, e em pouco mais de um mês eu estarei morta de novo! Você não vê!? Essa é a chave!

Usagi deu outro passo para trás, e cada vez mais sua mente se embaralhava, fazendo-a levantar uma de suas mãos trêmulas até a cabeça. "Droga, é como naquele dia...", ela pensou em desespero. Flashes da grande invocação de madeira e de seu grito bestial surgiram e a fizeram suar frio. A outra kunoichi nem percebia seu estado:

-Orochimaru pode até ser nosso alvo, mas ele também é um gênio! Com essa técnica eu provarei a Sábia que posso fazer tudo o que combinamos e mais! - ela continuou, agora se agarrando ao pergaminho - O que me diz, Usagi!? Vai me ajudar a completar meu propósito!? A conquistar uma nova vida só para mim!? A provar meu verdadeiro valor!?

Usagi estava completamente paralisada. Ela tinha os olhos bem apertados e tentava afastar as lembranças daquele dia, mas elas simplesmente surgiam feito fogos de artifício. Culpa, medo, e várias emoções a inundavam. Nesse ponto ela mal registrara as últimas palavras de Kazuko, fazendo-a se irritar, apertar um dos punhos de Usagi e puxá-la para perto de si:

-Me responda, Usagi! AGORA!!!

Quase como um mecanismo de defesa, a jovem arregalou os olhos, sacou a própria espada com a mão livre e com um grito sufocado a fincou de cima para baixo no ombro de Kazuko. 

A outra ainda sorria insanamente e mal registrara a dor antes de Usagi puxar a espada e se afastar. Kazuko começou a cuspir sangue e caiu de joelhos, deixando assim o pergaminho rolar pelo piso. Num impulso não muito longe da loucura, Usagi se aproximou novamente e disse mais para si mesma do que para a outra:

-Você não é real.

Com um único golpe, a espada curta fez um corte fundo no pescoço de Kazuko, fazendo-a engasgar e tombar na própria poça de sangue. Ela ainda ostentava um sorriso quando parou de respirar, e seus olhos de serpente permaneceram abertos encarando o vazio.

Com a mente enevoada, Usagi limpou a lâmina da espada no corpo caído, apanhou o pergaminho com as provas dos crimes de Orochimaru e saiu do laboratório como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela só tinha um pensamento em mente: livrar os experimentos humanos ainda presos no castelo. Levou menos de dez minutos para que achasse as câmaras onde eram mantidos, e sem dizer mais do que um "saiam" em voz alta, guiou mais de cem pessoas para fora daquele pesadelo.

Todos estavam confusos, mas não disseram nada a estranha mulher de cabelos púrpura que os libertavam. Ao chegarem do lado de fora, começaram a correr desengonçadamente para a liberdade, mas a tarefa de Usagi ainda não terminara. Se posicionando no meio do salão do primeiro andar, a jovem fez uma série de selos complexos e murmurou:

Katon: Jatos de Fogo!

De suas mãos ondas e mais ondas de chamas vermelho vivo inundaram o ambiente e começaram a destruir a bela estrutura do castelo. Sem olhar para trás, Usagi caminhou de forma automática para fora do esconderijo e andou sem destino por muitas horas. No dia seguinte, ela não se lembraria dos detalhes daquela madrugada e muito menos de como conseguira o importante pergaminho, mas de uma coisa ela teria certeza:

Seu acordo com Sasaki Kazuko chegara ao fim.

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:
> 
> *Yari - "O yari é uma arma barata e eficaz, preferida das milícias camponesas em Índia, China, Coreia e Japão antigos. O bambu é flexível, forte e fácil de encontrar. Até na Guerra do Vietnã viu-se como são práticas nas mãos de pessoas experientes ou simplesmente como parte de armadilhas".


End file.
